


A Heart Like A Ghost

by mangacrack



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Dragons, Fire, Ghosts, M/M, Mystery, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: "The mariner does not pray for wind. He learns to sail."- Gustav Lindborg





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started out as HashiMada BigBang on Tumblr. Since the story keeps growing, I'd like to warn that there will be a few background/hinted relationships. But Madara/Hashirama is the only one that matters. I refuse to add clickbaits.

"We need to go, brother," Tobirama says and holds out his hand. "This is no longer our world."

Hashirama looks at his brother, contemplates of taking his hand. It would ensure that they move on to the next life together. They could be brothers again. Cousins or best friends maybe. Born into a far more peaceful time, where the greatest worry will be facing an angry mother, because they're late to dinner. Where dirt stains they hands from playing outside the whole day.

Looking down, he finds his hands clean. Yet Hashirama knows they're drenched in blood. How often did he had to wash them clean, rub the dried life essence from under his fingernails, because he couldn't step into a temple otherwise?

"I'm sorry, Tobi," Hashirama shakes his head. "I can't come with you."

"Don't be an idiot," the second Hokage yells and only Hashirama can hear the slight panic in his voice. "Hashirama, come back!"

The Shodaime doesn't listen. He doesn't look and refuses to say goodbye as Tobirama slowly fades into light. They were called to fight a war and did their duty, because they once swore an oath to a village. That's done now and Hashirama said his farewell a long time ago. Once he laid bleeding on a futon, fighting an infection and a high-fever he didn't survive in the end. He said his peace back then, maybe died with a bit of resentment in his heart, because he partly blamed Tobirama that he ended up there in the first place. Sure, Madara held the blade, but Tobirama had been the one to kindle the fires in the heart of the Uchiha. Mistrust and suspicion, because Tobi was Butsuma's son in the end. All the way, because just like Tobirama, Butsuma prayed to the gods, asked them for favors and got questionable results in return.

No, Hashirama returned to world of the living in the first place, because Tobirama had been obsessed with death and clearly hadn't stopped his experiments, though he clearly forbade his brother to continue them.

May the Gods punish you, brother, Hashirama thinks and moves through the battlefield.   _There're_ _consequences for crossing the border of Izanami no Mikoto's realm._

Bring back the dead is never a good idea.

Yet here he was and unlike the rest, Hashirama isn't fading. His form is no longer fully corporal and half of the shinobi around him don't meet his eyes as he walks by, but he isn't a ghost either. Quite a few nod in respect or bow their heads. Those from the other villages far more than citizens from Konoha.

It makes Hashirama angry. In a manner, he's truly not used to. These young people should pay their respects, aside from a few exceptions like Oonoki  He died long before even the oldest warrior here was born. For all that he turned into a legend, they treat the power they're facing rather recklessly.

His eyes travel across the battlefield, his senses reach out until he's found his reason to cling to this world.

 

-

 

The trees lead him to his desired destination. Hashirama can't tell if it's a recent development or if he has always been able to hear them this clearly. Perhaps death freed him of a few ridiculous notions. Like nonsense that trees can't talk, but they're certainly whispering now. Wind bends their crowns, but the trees are strong, because their roots go deep. They've weathered the war, they will survive the aftermath. The army already begins to leave and all what remains is a destroyed landscape.

Holes in the ground. Broken weapons buried too deep into stone and wood too pull them out again. Blood is splattered everywhere. Once or twice Hashirama even spots a forgotten corpse, but he doesn't move to take care of it. It's just an empty shell now.

He steps into a clearing and finds it little surprising to see a crackling fire, burning high enough for him to keep his distance.

Like the forest, fire should be respected.

Hashirama wonders how the world would've looked like, had his plans to allowed to play out the way he intended. If Tobirama hadn't ruined everything with his mistrust. If Izuna hadn't died so early, sending Madara into a spiral of grief and madness.

"What took you so long," is the first thing Madara says as Hashirama finally spots him.

He's not easy to make out so near the fire and while his instincts scream to stay away, Hashirama dares to take a spot next to his friend. He'll trust Madara not to burn him to the ground. At least not on accident, on the battlefield it's an entire different story.

"I got held up," Hashirama shrugs. "You're right. Becoming Hokage brought nothing but grief."

After his return he felt the tug of the oaths he had taken far more keenly. Yet they had been there even one hundred years ago, when he chosen between his duties and his friend. Between the person, who mattered to him the most and his wife. Hashirama had lied to himself, back then. Bowed to the confines of mortal flesh and died full of regret.

Sought death through Madara's hand, when he could no longer take it.

Their battle had been little more than glorified suicide, they had both known that. But something had gone wrong. They should've moved on together. Yet Madara remained behind, buried in the earth. Tied to a tree, unable to leave. Once again, Hashirama suspected his brother. It's too late to go back now, but he hopes Tobirama will be haunted by his choices one way or another. There are a lot of innocent lives waiting for him to pass over the trestle.

The Uchiha have to be angry at the Nidaime  for kicking in motion what accumulated into their end. In Sarutobi as well, he too will pay his debts and death has never stopped the Uchiha from collecting before.

Hashirama turns his head.

"You look strange with short hair," the Shodaime says and buries his hands in his pockets. He still looks like as he did back then.

He had been summoned in the image most people knew him by and it's difficult to shed the illusion.

"It'll grow back," Madara laughs and reaches for the short strands. "It's far more disturbing that I'm a teenager again. Sasuke is a good head shorter than I used to be."

Hashirama freezes and would he still have to, his breath would be stuck in his throat. He swirls around and looks Madara into the eyes. They're mismatched. One dark, one bright and behind them burns a familiar fire. Slowly Hashirama reaches out with his hands and presses one against Madara's chest. Only know he notices the odd choice of clothing. No armour and instead a white coat. The chest is naked and ... moving.

Beneath it waits a beating heart, young blood flows through Madara veins and his breath is full and steady.

"You're alive," Hashirama whispers, full of wonder. "Please explain how you archived this!"

Madara points to the fire and inside it Hashirama spots a dark figure, slowly burning up until there's nothing left but ashes. It's the body Madara crafted for himself upon his return. Yet since Hashirama has difficulties to comprehend how his friend cheated death once again, the Uchiha sets out to explain.

"I approached Sasuke in the battle. We talked. You know that our clan doesn't even need a second in the real world for conversations as long as we have Tsukiyomi " Madara recounts and grins. He looks a bit strange, younger than Hashirama had ever the pleasure of witnessing. "He was angry that our clan met the end like it did. Sasuke and his brother had been thorough manipulated and he wants revenge. The old man did everything in order to ensure Kaguya's downfall, regardless how much he had to twist fate in order to do that."

"He doesn't need you for that," Hashirama counters.

Oh yes, he has seen the anger in Sasuke's heart. The burning accusation, because his family died without a fighting chance. Betrayed by those, who were supposed to protect them and it's even worse, since Sasuke once believed in the ideals Hashirama tried to establish. No amount of talking to the dead could've persuaded Sasuke into letting go his plans of uprooting the Ninja World. Leading a rebellion to change the system.

"Maybe not," Madara agrees and reaches for the fire to play with the flames. As expected, they don't harm him. "But he also wants his family back. Conquer, what was taken from us. Stop living by a lie and go back the way we used to be."

"So he agreed to gift you with his body?" Hashirama's eyebrows crawl up to his hairline.

That's definitely a surprise. He'd have never taken the boy as someone, who willingly surrenders. Not even to his ancestor.

"More or less, yeah," Madara purrs and leans towards Hashirama. "He's renting it out, so to speak. He's even willing to help, as long as he gets his revenge and will the Uchiha raise again from the ashes. He wants his brother back and he's smart enough to realise that it's gonna happen much faster with me at his side."

His smirk is breathtaking and though he has no body to to feel with, Hashirama senses the warm breath on his lips anyway. A clawed hand comes up and touches his cheek.

"The question is if you are going to help me or not," Madara whispers and his eyes bleed into red.

"More war?" Hashirama asks, yet sighs happily as warm lips ghost over his.

"Perhaps," Madara says and bites down until he draws blood, seeing Hashirama's lack of objection as a promise. "Fire and death certainly. Though the involvement of innocents will drop considerably of you're going to help."

Madara draws him into a proper kiss, hard and demanding, while Hashirama pretends that he hasn't come to a decision already.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the warm reception! Now, Week Two: Blood.

Fire crackles beneath his skin and Madara is confident that this is actually Sasuke's fault. It's been a while since he had a proper body, but he can remember that his own never felt _this_ restless. Not even during the many wars. He always practiced to remain calm, to let the fire flow like magma. Heavy, deadly and inevitable  Sasuke is different.

Madara flexes his fingers. Since Hashirama is mediating, binding his body to the Forests of Hi no Kuni  it's wise to test out how well he can work with Sasuke's body. He expected fire, they're related after all. Yet the force simmering beneath the surface surprises him. It's hot, fast and scorching. Like a beast that has inhaled already and just waits to rain down fire on the head of innocent people.

"Lightening. Kind of an interesting choice, boy." Madara grins. "We hadn't that particular talent in our clan for a while."

He feels Sasuke's scoff more than he sees the reaction. But when Madara's Sharingan flicker alive, he can see the kid standing right next to him. He's a flame on his own, darker and heavier than the campfire. Sasuke's chakra is flowing in synch with his own, like waves of the ocean, steady and everlasting. They don't need to talk much, close as they are Madara can sense how Sasuke is slowly, very slowly relaxing. He may not not everything that has happened in the last few decades, but the underlaying panic in Sasuke's soul states that he has been alone for a very long time.

Obito hinted that the Clan is gone, that's just him and Sasuke now. That they need to revive the tribe, once they've reached their goals. Didn't state why though and part of Madara regrets not asking. Now he can only rely on Sasuke's account of events and the boy is young. Strong, but he wasn't born yet when he rescued Obito.

There's grief in Sasuke's eyes. Hints of madness.

He looks like Madara did, after Izuna died. Hashirama can attest for that, but Madara knows he wasn't quite sane in those first years. Still isn't, probably. It's equally a relief and a tragedy that Sasuke knows exactly how he feels.

There's a reason why he said yes, allows Madara to survive instead of doing the logical, sensible thing and refuse all ties to his ancestor.

"What do you intend to do?" Sasuke finally asks, looking down at Madara who sat down to enjoy the heat on his skin. The boy remains standing. Yet there's no tension between his shoulder blades, he's relaxed. Doesn't perceive Madara as immediate threat and a very old, forgotten part feels giddy and incredibly relieved because of that. He isn't completely insane yet.

Once, his people didn't trust him anymore. Drove him out and tore his heart in pieces.

It means something that there's still an Uchiha left, who is willing to put his trust into him.

Hashirama ... doesn't count. Hashirama is far too trustful in the first place.

"Wait," Madara says. "For a while at least. The Shinobi Alliance is still in uproar and it takes more time to dissolve an army than rally allies together. They can deal with the aftermath and make politics, while I make sure that two souls aren't going to put a strain on this body."

"Are you going to create a new one?"

Madara raises an eyebrow, because Sasuke sounds less eager at the prospect than he thought he'd be. Does he believe he can control the situation far better if he's sharing space with his ancestor?

_No_ , Madara decides when he meets the mismatched eyes and sees his own pain reflected back at him. _It's loneliness. The fear that I'll discard him, call him unworthy and deny him the connection he thought lost._

It's there, right behind the corner. The dark black void Sasuke fears to fall into. He doesn't want to let Madara go, he's torn into his ancestor's soul with desperation, sunk his claws into him. For if he doesn't, he would be alone. Like Madara was, for decades he had been left to rot beneath the trees. On occasion he picked up a traveller, wanting to know what was going on in the world. Some made it out, some didn't. He was the monster in the forest, the cause why the ground swallowed people.

Until the day he senses someone of his blood. Obito had been a candle in the night and Madara would've bend the world backwards rather than letting the boy go. Though it might've been kinder, had he not tied Obito's dying soul to this world. But fate had never shown mercy to their kind, it's unlikely Obito's life would've been better had be not been crushed beneath that rock. They're Uchiha. Dangerous.

They fly on Death's wings and breath destruction ... and humanity hates them for it, no matter how much the Uchiha sacrifice.

"Not anytime soon," Madara finally answers, shrugging. "As long as you don't mind having me for company, I would like to stay until the dust has settled. Let's wait and see what the Shinobi Alliance is going to do first."

Madara angles his head, catches a glimpse of Hashirama leaning against a tree with closed eyes. The former Hokage is gradually becoming something else. Loses slowly the narrow-mindedness Madara hated him so much for, when they first met. Limited imagination led to a lot of problems in those days, when Hashirama refused to see what was right in front of him.

Death has opened his eyes. No longer blind to the world, the Senju finally becomes what everyone else had long known before him.

_God of Shinobi._

With his soul tied to the Hi no Kuni, to the very roots of this country that stretches over the entire continent, because land doesn't recognize the limits of human borders. Hi no Kuni will feed Hashirama the power he needs, will give him balance. Hashirama will soon realize that they've a purpose here. Peace isn't archived by hashing out the quarrels between mortals.

There're other powers in this world.

The Hidden Villages have caused much damage with their wars in the last two centuries. Shinobi lied, betrayed, stole and murdered. Their chakra was tainted and had brought out Kaguya  The moon goddess had just come, because that's her function. Cleansing the world from the taint the Shinobi carry. Once, she and her children had been the only ones capable of magnificent feats until Rikudo had gone and shared those secrets with everyone.

It hadn't done much good, instead they used the power for wars and cruel acts.

Madara's eyes travel back to Sasuke.

_You've seen it_ , he thinks and he isn't sure how much of it Sasuke can actually hear. Y _ou've seen the corruption and it makes you sick. You want to burn down the world, tear out the old rotten flesh and bring life to those who deserve it._

Of course he did. Madara shouldn't have doubted Sasuke. He attacked the boy during the battle, because he thought him blind like the rest of Konoha. Now he knows differently, willing to admit his mistake.

Sasuke's eyes see the truth. He's an Uchiha.

Hence, why he doesn't need much of an explanation. Instead he seems to be content, almost delighted that there's finally someone he can communicate with in near silence.

_Words are imprecise. Too vague for the entire spectrum of colors and feelings the Sharingan is able to perceive._

Mortals tended to be blind.

"I'm willing to wait," Sasuke says, finally sitting down. He's young still and patience must be difficult for him, though Madara concedes that the boy is trying. "Konoha isn't very fond of me and the other nations outright stated they wished to have me executed. Though I helped in the war and brought the Hokages as peace offering, I don't trust them. The Hidden Villages hate unaligned people like me, despise free agents like the Akatsuki  and I'm sure they'd try to blackmail me. My services in return for a chance of redemption."

The last words had been snarled and for a moment true hate flickered in Sasuke's eyes.

A true desire for violence. Madara can see the beast in Sasuke's heart. Squirming against the tight hold, because the rational part of Sasuke is careful and untrained in so many ways. The beast growls, wraps itself in darkness and hungers for blood.

"Never," Madara promises and reaches out. He has enough fire inside him and as deadly as Sasuke is, there's still the child that has lost everything in a single night.

He may not to be the most affectionate person, but Madara recognizes the need for it, when he looks at Sasuke.

_But what about you?_ Madara looks at Hashirama again. He is still surprised that the Senju chose to stay. A long time ago his friend picked a side and Madara found himself on the other one. Separated from Hashirama by a line drawn in the sand and with an entire village backing the Hokage, his own people included, Madara had been reluctant to go back. No matter how much he missed Hashirama, he hadn't been able to watch him get married.

_Will you stay by my side this time?_ Madara wonders. _Have you chosen me, finally, or do you just want to thwart my plans? Keep my in check by playing the pretty distraction?_

It's not in Hashirama's nature to be cruel, Madara is the ruthless one, but the thought of getting a second chance with him is toogood to be true.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the fic requires more of my attention? For this written for Week Two as well (Prompt: Throne). But Nanowrimo has started and I fear I can't keep up with this kind of pace!

* * *

He's surrounded by trees. The wind bends their crowns and leaves are dancing through the air. It's tugging at his soul, whispering to take the hand and fly away to better parts of the world. It'd be easy to leave behind everything that bothered him in life. Yet Hashirama refuses. He has his eyes closed, he doesn't want to see the wind taking shape of his wife. Or his daughter perhaps, taking him away by promising all pain will end. Instead he reaches for the ground, presses his hands flat on the wet dark earth. It grounds him, the feeling of dirt beneath his fingernails chases the ghosts away.

The forest is eternal, the roots go deep. Some trees have endured centuries, weathered wars and catastrophes. They survived the Great Fire that burned down Hi no Kuni centuries ago and they're willing to share their strength with him.

He can't let go right now. For so long he had laid in darkness, buried beneath the earth and waited for something to happen. He never found rest when he died. Though he survived the last battle against Madara, hearbreak and a festering wound kept him chained the bed for quite a while. Months at least. Perhaps even years, Hashirama can't tell anymore.

" _Anata_ ," Hashirama hears the voice of his wife.

He opens his eyes, because she sounds close and indeed. She's standing right in front of him. Dressed in one of her beautiful complicated dresses, her hair tied into knots on top of her head.

Mito looks regal. Like an empress, made of power and steel. Now, with new memories to compare her to, Hashirama thinks she looks a bit like Kaguya. But that's not a surprise, the Uzumaki Clan too can trace their line back to the Moon Princess.

"It's good to see you," Hashirama says and believes he means it. He can't say he missed her, not in the way he missed Madara, but once upon a time she had been his friend.

_"Hashirama, why are you being stupid?"_ Mito asks and raises one of her elegant eyebrows.

Another perhaps would've crossed their arms over their chest to express their anger, yet Mito never resorted to emotional outbursts. There was a time, when Hashirama admired the Lady for her determination. Today he's aware that his own insecurties drove him towards her. Mito was the rock, the foundation he craved so much, but for some reason Hashirama can't remember anymore, he didn't turn to Madara, like he should've.

Instead he got this, a Lady with so few emotions that even the Kyuubi submitted to her restraint.

"Please, refrain from insulting me, Mito." Hashirama says, using his wife's name for the first time. There's a danger in it, acknowledging a ghost like this but she's not going away on her own. "Say your piece, I promise I'm going to listen, but you should now me well enough in order to know that you cannot change my mind on the subject."

Mito allows herself to scoff. It's just a little frown between her eyebrows, but Hashirama knows the expression as one of uttermost disgust. A small part of him regrets that his daughter had to grow up with such a woman as mother. He never made the time he should've and in hindsight it's no wonder that their daughter refused the Shinobi life. Refused to learn the Sealing Arts from her mother and never showed interest in learning the Mokuton. No, his daughter didn't have a much of a childhood and if it weren't for Tsunade Hashirama would deeply regret siring an offspring in the first place.

_"I've come to lead you away. The mortal plane is no longer a home for your soul,"_ Mito proclaims and behind her a great white light erupts _. "You're a god, Hashirama. Take your rightful place and rule as the emperor you should've become a long time ago."_

Mito's vision doesn't surprise him, but Hashirama can only shake his head. Perhaps he's not the most imposing figure, kneeling on the ground somewhere in the middle of a forest like he does right now, yet he's confident that nothing in this world can move him from this spot. Not Mito, not his daughter nor his long lost siblings.

"No, I won't. You'll leave and never bother me again. I don't need to sit at the feet of gods or have people kneeling at mine. That's your dream, not mine," Hashirama refuses with a confidence he wished he had possessed in life. Maybe Konoha wouldn't have ended as image for hypocrisy, had he found the courage to refuse Mito's marriage proposal. It was just a century ago, but it felt far longer. Back then, he thought they needed the alliance, but an empty marriage wasn't what he envisioned when he agreed to it.

_"How disappointing, I had such high hopes for you."_ Mito pulls a face. It's no longer beautiful. Something dark and corrupted lays beneath it and Hashirama wonders of harboring the Kyuubi for so long did damage to her soul. _"Perhaps I should fight for your soul, but I fear the demon has dug its claws into you. You've submitted to his will and I'm willing to leave you at his mercy_."

Anger rises in Hashirama. He never minded Mito's low opinion regarding his lack of ambition, but the time has passes where she was allowed to speak ill of Madara. He remembers standing in the kitchen making tea with his face buried in his hands, trying to hide his misery, because his best friend was gone and he couldn't even mourn him.

**_"Enough,"_ ** Hashirama speaks and power surges from the ground into his chest. Mito's image wavers, as does the light around her. Instead the bonfire behind her that it still consuming Madara's body grows higher, bends towards Mito as if it wants to swallow her whole. _ **"I'll not have you sully his image any further. You've done enough damage."**_

Hashirama is angry. So many times in his mortal live he wished he stood've up to Mito. Said something, anything at all to defend Madara. Explain his actions, make him more human and let him be remembered at the great man he was. Yet Mito's spell had been allcompassing. Too strong for him, with his soul dimmed and weakened by the memories of driving a sword into his friends heart.

It's his sin. The blood he spilled in the valley still ties him to the world and he'll atone for it. The betrayal cut deep and shaped history. Countless lives where altered, because Hashirama doubted his own vision.

The Uchiha Clan paid the greatest price. How can he move on, take a seat among the gods as Mito wants him to, when there's an Uchiha child, who remembers differently? Who summoned him from beyond the grave, because he didn't know what to do with his anger.

Sasuke looked at him for answers.

Despair had been written into his face, despite his best attempts to remain calm his eyes still showed the hurt and the pain he suffered. Uchiha Sasuke is a product of his failures. Injustice reigned in Konoha. How can Hashirama move and let go as long as there's the pressing matter of righting a great wrong? Someone held him accountable for his deeds and his mistakes and Hashirama is willing to answer.

**_"Be gone,"_ ** Hashirama commands the ghost of his dead wife and he's glad, when she disappears into the mist. ** _"Bother us no longer. I pray you'll find your place among the gods, but I fear they will crush you beneath the heel of their boots instead of greeting you as an equal. What use do they have so for a dishonest soul that only lies to itself?"_**

Mito opens her mouth for a scream, but the wind takes her away. Roots grasp her to drag Mito into the earth and Hashirama can't find any pity for her. She lived her life, twice as long as he did. He's no longer responsible for her fate, though he contemplates how much influence he had over her final desicion to pass on the Kyuubi. Will the other Jinchuuriki be lost as well? Most lived with demons in their belly their entire live, will the gods find mercy for them?

Their fate concerns Hashirama, yet in the end the Bijuu are still demons. Not spirit animals or gods. No, they're dark tainted creatures that should've been banished a long time ago. During the battle the Kyuubi claimed to have a name, but Hashirama doesn't believe him.

Demons lie.

Finally he gets up and joins Madara again. He's not sure how much the Uchiha has witnessed. His eyes see true, he'll know what happened. No matter if Mito had been there in person or if Hashirama only fought her in his head.

"You were right to go after the Bijuu," Hashirama says and it feels like a confession the entire world. Nations had risen to stand up against Madara's plan, but the former Hokage can't see any wrong in it. The Bijuu spread taint and infected the villages.

The Senju looks up and searches for Madara's eyes. Since he's still in Sasuke's body, they're mismatched and the features are slightly wrong, but Hashirama can see Madara's spirit behind it. This is still the man he loved and failed. He doesn't expect to get a second chance, despite the one kiss they shared in the heat of a moment, but Hashirama dares to hope. Perhaps one day he will earn Madara's trust again.

"Oh?" the older Uchiha says and looks satisfied. It ha something of 'I told you so' despite the fact that they were already enemies or very dead when the subject arose. "Will you help me to do something about it?"

"Yes," Hashirama promises. "I'll swear it, if you want me to. Though I gather that you'll plan your battle first and won't immediately go back to starting a war."

It's kind of a given. It makes sense to wait and not attack for a second time so shortly after the Alliance won the Fourth Shinobi War. None of them were still mortal, the effects of time wouldn't bother them. Neither would Death. All three of them had died and yet not gone over the river. If the gods allowed them to stay, it means they were here for a reason.

"You're absolutely correct," Madara sends him a smirk and the sight wakes old desires in Hashirama. It's been a long time ever since he saw Madara alive ... and not broken, bleeding out at his feet. "We've time. Let the Hidden Villages believe the threat is gone and we'll be able to maneuver unnoticed."

Quietly Madara adds, "Obito was good, he had the right idea but his mistake was it to rely on strangers to carry out his work. None in the Akatsuki were committed to the cause, too bad Yahiko believed the lies over the Kyuubi. The fox was always good in spinning illusions, especially when he had to fear for his exitence."

"What shall we do first, then? Unless you plan to sit arround here, waiting until the hours deems you right to move your lazy ass?" Sasuke comments.

Hashirama looks slightly disturbed at the disrespect Sasuke shows his ancestor, but Madara only laughs. In the light of the slowly dying bonfire he looks beautiful. Like force of nature. Alive and far more like a god. Real and not like the pretty image of a golden throne Mito tried to paint.

"Well, first we've to make sure the Hidden Village leave us alone," Madara says and it looks as if he's already running scenarios in his head. He points a finger at Sasuke, "And by us I mean you. I can't have hunter-nin running after me, no matter how proud I'm of you ambushing five Kage all by yourself."

Hashirama doesn't know where this journey is going to lead, but Sasuke looks surprised at the praise he receives, the Senju gets the feeling he has finally made the right desicion for once. Then he listens to Madara's tale of Sasuke attacking the Kage Summit, because apparently Obito found time during the battle to share some important information with his elder. Some of the events sound rather dark and Hashirama notices that neither Uchiha wants to discuss the tragic end of their clan yet, but despite the bloody stories coming out of Madara's and Sasuke's mouth Hashirama prefers a thousand times over the golden paradies Mito tried to sell.

_This is real_ , Hashirama thinks and sighs happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anata" is an endearment, usually used by a woman for her husband. Means 'Dear/Darling' ... correct me if i'm wrong


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week Three: Bloom

_You're the whole sky_

_And no amount of storms_

_Can make me unlove you_

 

 

 

"What are we doing here, brother?"

It's cold outside, a heavy storm blows and leaves swirl through the air as the autumn wind blows them away. Izuna ducks his head and presses his body closer to stump of the tree. He's sitting on a thick branch, hidden by the thick canopy right their enemy's territory. All together  he's a bit uncomfortable. The situation isn't ideal and he's rather go home and warm his skin, feel the fire crackling in the hearth instead of shivering in the rain far away from home.

"Shh," Madara tells him, eyes never leaving the big house in front of them. "Can't you hear the whispers? The wind is talking."

His brother sounds excited  Izuna humors him and closes his eyes, listens to the howling of the wind and the voices it carries. Now, where Madara has mentioned it, Izuna can hear it as well. There's excitement  Joy. Had it been summer, the common people would've called it a nice day, would've danced, held feasts and celebrated. But autumn is different. The season is no less excited  but that comes with storms and winds. People huddle in their houses, praying that the animals will survive the night. That the roof isn't going to come down and the rain won't wash away their food.

"What's the occasion?" Izuna whispers to his brother. "Usually the winds don't sing like this."

He's less apt at reading the signs than Madara. Or rather, he doesn't get what this human settlement has to do with this.

Madara turns his head and his childish features look strange in the dark. Skin too white, hair as dark as the night around them and eyes so very red that the guard across the yard would mistake him for a spirit.

"I don't know, but I've been hearing it the whole summer," Madara answers with a tremor in his voice. His fingers bury themselves into the branches as he holds on or else the wind would blow his small body away. "In the last months it's been unusually quiet, like as if someone is deliberately trying to keep the peace. I thought war would break out as soon as the day grow shorter again, but nothing. Just the winds talking and babbling. Until yesterday evening, since then they've gone quiet."

"As if they're holding their breath," Izuna understands, nodding. "They're waiting for something."

His eyes focus on the large house on the hill and he realizes that the flowers next the entrance are barely moving.

The eye of the storm.

Izuna bets as soon as he would set foot over the threshold of the gate, the winds would die down. Tempting, but he knows better. A glance towards the statues on the roof tell him that there's more than one spirit moving tonight. It's not just the Autumn Winds keeping watch.

Damn, Izuna curses as he spots the gleaming eyes of a lifeless statue.

According to rumors Butsuma Senju added fishes on the roof of his house in order to protect it from being burned down. Right now it seems, there's more to it, yet Izuna refuses to credit the Senju for the strange power surrounding his home. The human might be a diplomat and a clever man who knew how to ask the Gods for favors, but this is a bit beyond his capacity. No matter how much of a Shinobi he might be that he even forces their father into grudgingly admitting his respect.

The boys listen attentively until the scream of a women rips through the night.

The peace shatters and power comes crashing down. Izuna's teeth rattle and he clings to Madara, wondering what's happening now. Though his brother barely notices him, staring and staring at the house. It doesn't take long, the guards and members of the household wide away now, running up and down aimless, for them to realize what all the ruckus is about.

"A birth?" Madara's surprise is evident. He looks as if he doesn't know what to do with that knowledge. "I expected a ritual. A summoning. But not a birth."

"Perhaps it's a special child?" Izuna shrugs, no longer caring about the rain and the storm. With the tension finally having broken, he feels comfortable again with the darkness and the night surrounding them. Sheltering them from view, like a mother spreading her mantel over her little children.

"Born in autumn " Madara responds, incredulous  He manages to tear his eyes away from the house. "Harvest is over. As is the Latern Festival. The deceased have gone over the river and all what's left is waiting for New Year. We fight most of our wars in the dark months, Izuna. It's an odd time for the Gods to send down a child of power."

Something about this clearly bothers Madara and since he keeps glancing over the Senju's house, rubbing his pointed ears meanwhile, Izuna imagines he hears the newborn screaming. He certainly does, the boy is unpleased by having been brought into the world. Being born is exhausting and frightening, because you've to leave the darkness of the womb to step out into the light, no longer connected to your mother.

Izuna doesn't envy the human.

"Perhaps the Senju fucked his wife for a special occasion?" Izuna muses and inspects his claws. He's growing bored and contemplates heading back. But if he gets caught without Madara in tow, they're both in trouble.

Madara hisses, making an inhuman sound and Izuna raises an eyebrow when smoke leaves his brother's mouth. Uh, usually his aniki has more control than this. The birth of the human boy must've truly unsettled him in some way.

"Late October?" Madara murmurs to himself. "Doesn't make sense. Usually I'd say that the old Senju is fucking around with Jutsu again. Wouldn't be the first child he messed with, because he begged the Gods for a favor, but the winds wouldn't have been so excited in that case."

"C'mon, lets go," Izuna tugs at Madara's hair. "You can think this over once we're back home. Kaa-san is going to roast us, if we're late for breakfast."

Madara grumbles, unwilling to go yet even though they've been sitting in this tree the entire day already. If it were up to him, he would sneak into the house in order to get a look at the boy. Stupid idea, momentous stupid idea, harassing a household in the night of a birth. Especially if the Gods are watching. Thankfully Madara shows some wisdom, standing up and Izuna breathes in relief. For tonight, they've escaped the storm and the winds carry them back as they spread their wings and fly over the land back home.

Two young dragons glide through the night, unseen and protected until the rising sun colors their colors their scales red and they land in a forest. They walk the rest of the distance in silence, because Izuna is tired and his wings are heavy. His brother on the other hand can't forget the moment, when he heard the voice of the child for the first time. The minutes until that moment had been unbearable. His soul felt as restless as the winds howling above them.

Even now the leaves dance through the sky, because the autumn twins haven't slowed down yet.

Not unusual, but what surprises Madara that the trees stand firm. They bend and groan, but they don't fall. Their roots are deeply buried in the earth, carrying a new strength.

"I'll go back for you," Madara mutters, glancing east towards the rising sun. "I promise."

Somewhere behind the horizon waits a newborn.

Madara knows that it's waiting for him.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"Wait for a moment," Hashirama exclaims, when Madara ends his tale about the early life of the Uchiha Clan.

Currently they're sitting on a cliff, looking down on a patch of land which used to belong to the Uchiha. Madara taken great delight in answering Sasuke's questions after he learned that the boy is an excellent deadly fighter, but nothing next to nothing about their history. Even Hashirama despaired, when he learned how little children get taught in school. That most of the history books are lies and the main focus lays on nin-jutsu and worshipping the Hokage, dead or alive, like gods. Not even the Daimyo so much respect as the Kages do from their subjects.

Well, the First War did start, because the Ninja Clans were tired of being used by their Lords. The simple folk refused to give them honest work, claiming families made of thieves and murderers can never change their ways. Quite often, they charged horrendous prices for single bag of rice. Money, the Ninja Clans demanded back from the Daimyo for their services who raised taxes in return. It had been Hashirama's dream to end the vicious cycle, bring peace to the Clans and let the live together with the civilians.

Apparently the Kages had lost much influence in the last century and resented the Hidden Villages for not and desperately tried to win that power back. Going so far to create wars between the Shinobi Nations as they did in the Third Ninja War.

And Madara claimed to have witnessed it all.

"Wait for a moment," Hashirama repeats. "You cannot be that much older than me."

Of course the prospect of Madara being almost ten years older than him is strange. Madara looked his age, when they first met during their childhood. Yet to think that Madara had **_survived_ ** their battle and spend the next decades trapped beneath the tries, buried alive in a cold grave is far beyond Hashirama's understanding.

Madara shrugs and hides irritation with a grin.

"I refused to die. There were powers, who were willing to listen," he explains and shrugs. "They kept my soul from passing over. Obito knew what he had to do, though it worked out differently in the end."

"We fought to stop him, my brother and I, we went after Kabuto to free the souls he kept chained. As far as I know he used the powers of the snakes, the summons Orochimaru taught me," Sasuke murmurs, back in his own body for once. Since speaking about Itachi is still difficult for him, he turns to Madara again. "So it's no wonder you were able to return  permanently, given the method Kabuto used to drag you all back."

Madara's lips twitch. He looks proud of his new-found student and Hashirama gets the feeling he's witnessing something privat. As much as he wants Madara to tell more about the time under the earth, it must be a painful subject. For both of them, because Hashirama doesn't like the idea that Madara was still alive, when he lost his own will to go on. He could no longer live in a world that didn't have Madara in it and after killing him, he didn't deserve happiness anyway.

_He let me believe he was dead_ , Hashirama realizes. _Either, because he was afraid I'd finish him off if I knew the truth or because he wanted me to suffer._

Of course he deserved it. But decades in a prison are harder to make up for than a battle ending in murder.

Hashirama is lost in his own thoughts, while Madara and Sasuke keep discussing the similarities and differences between snakes and dragons. Orochimaru gets mentioned a lot, but the former Hokage is only partly listening in. Sorrow weights on his heart and he wonders how he can make up for his sins.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo has started. Please be kind too me, if I don't manage to get the updates in on time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week Three: Power

 

It's difficult to say how much time has passed. So far from civilisation the days fly by and hours seem drag on at the same time. Hashirama keeps for himself, since Madara and Sasuke are still getting used to sharing a body. He doesn't know how long this is going to go on like this, but if he understands his friend correctly his new battle plans spans the next three decades and Hashirama is not completely opposed to it. They remember a different time and they still share the idea of avoiding unnecessary suffering, even if true peace will never be archived. There's still the matter about the Uchiha Clan, but Madara remains quiet about that as well.

His own people are either Shinobi or have become merchants. Or Politikers  since his daughter did marry a minor noble and Tsunade is indeed regarded as hime among the remaining Senju. It gives him time to contemplate what to do with himself. The Senju have evolved, are still a powerful family if he interprets the whispers of the wind correctly  They've power, money and influence. They made sure that their hime became the Sandaime's own student, together with a promising genius and a distant relative.

Hashirama has seen images of the famous Jiraiya  Sasuke is a good source when it comes to bringing his elders up to date. The features and the hair color are distinctive enough.

"It'd not surprise me if your teacher has Senju blood as well," Hashirama mentions one evening. "My Clan always followed the practice to marry into as many families as possible. The elders deemed it a good way to forge alliances, especially after the war."

The Uchiha have been accused of being emotionless countless times, but unlike his wife Hashirama could always read the conflict in their eyes. He likes to imagine that they respected him for it, that he met their eyes without fear and trusted them not to put him under a genjutsu instead of looking away or to the ground like the rest.

Hence why Hashirama knows that Sasuke is equally surprised and throughly concerned, when he asks, "Shouldn't have you married an Uchiha in this case? I'm not well-adversed in my family genealogy, but after the massacre I developed an obsession with our family tree."

Of course. Hashirama can't hide his flinch. It makes sense that a little boy, who had been freshly orphaned would want to know if he had any relatives left. Since he gathered that Sasuke spend the majority of his childhood alone, he couldn't have been very successful.

"That had been an option," Hashirama whispers and avoids looking at Madara, "It would've made sense, but during the final days of the war my brother killed an Uchiha. We barely managed to keep the truce we established after that, but it's understandable that they didn't want any ties to us after that."

Hashirama expects Madara to storm off. He waits for the famous anger to erupt, but nothing happens. His head is still lowered, when his friend finally speaks up.

"Tobirama, the second Hokage, killed my brother," Madara explains in an even voice that makes Hashirama shudder. He has never forgotten the day.

It had been Hashirama's and Madara's ongoing friendship, which made the truce possible in the first place. They stayed in contact, made sure their people didn't ran across each other during mission. Exchanged information, slowly gaining control over the Daimyo instead of being victim to his whims. It had been a struggle, but it worked. Many minor Clans on either side joined their alliance, when Hashirama and Madara announced that they'd work together. Create a place, where the Clans could meet the clients directly and the tasks could be handled according to different strengths the Ninja Families brought in - and after what mission was currently available. Many good people had been killed in the past, because they had to take on missions that didn't suit them.

Switching clients had been the next logical step, just like involving fees in case there were discrepancies in the payment.

The seat of the Hokage had been nothing more than having a person, who coordinated the missions and the clients and assigned the most fitting ninja to the task.

_How did we end up ruling over an entire village?_ Hashirama wondered. _That was not what we had in mind._

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"I've the urge to apologize," Hashirama says later, when they're alone.

Sasuke just left in order to buy new clothes. There's a village nearby and he desperately needs supplies. Something different than roasted meat over a campfire would be nice as well, but for now it's safer for the young Uchiha to go alone.

"What for?" Madara says, but the way he's turned away from Hashirama and his spirit the usual vitality, they both know that Izuna's death still lies between them. The former Hokage stand awkwardly behind Madara as the Uchiha adds, "We both know that there's nothing you could've done."

The Uchiha turns around and two red eyes bear into Hashirama's soul, who feels helpless and exposed. "It took me a long time, but after a few decades under the earth I had to admit that Izuna's death wasn't your fault. I never outright blamed you, but I couldn't forgive you either. Though that had more to do with you being related to Tobirama than with anything else."

Hashirama is a little out of practice, but he's not a complete stranger to hearing what the Uchiha don't say. Which is often just as important as the words they actually speak.

"Tobirama should've been punished far more severely for breaking the truce like this," Hashirama confesses. It makes him uncomfortable to speak about this, usually he'd better with words, but the subject has never truly been discussed. "Offering myself as compensation was wrong. At this point I feared losing my brother far more than dying through your hand."

Since he doesn't know what to do with his hands, Hashirama sits down next to Madara on the fallen tree and fiddles with his hair. Unlike the Uchiha, he's not good at facing emotional conflicts.

Hashirama goes still, when Madara reaches for his hand and takes it into his own. His skin is surprisingly warm, courtesy to the fire in his soul and the living body he's connected to. Hashirama is only breathing, because it's a live-long habit and because he tied his spirit to the living forest. The trees breath for him and he can usually feel each shift of the leaves.

Right now exists nothing beyond the warm hand around his own. Hashirama doesn't even dare to much, because he's afraid Madara will let go then and he doesn't want to lose this connection. Not, when the greatest regret still weights on his heart.

During the war he fell in love with Madara, Hashirama can admit that much. But he never moved beyond admiring his friend. Fear and social expectations caused him to bury that love. Perhaps he dreamed of confessing that love once, but after Izuna's death he felt that he didn't have the right. How could he expect nothing but rejection, when Tobirama had taken what was most important to Madara?

"You believed that Tobirama acted, because he still saw us as enemies. You believed him to be the perfect example how far we still had to go, how many bridges we still had to build." Madara sighs and squeezes Hashirama's hand, "Had it been anyone but Izuna, I'd have agreed with you. Perhaps, if if the death had been quick, I could've looked past the entire affair, but Izuna wasted away in front of my eyes. Tobirama's blade had been laced with a deadly poison that causes great and prolonged suffering."

It takes a moment for Hashirama to catch on.

"You believe he has done it on purpose?"

As much as he wants to say it's impossible, Hashirama is still a Shinobi. As Hokage he has ordered assassinations, created plans that brought down entire Noble Houses and signed many shady maneuvers. Though it had always been Tobirama's speciality, while Hashirama took care of smoothing ruffled feathers.

_Did he hate the Uchiha this much? Would he had risked the lives of countless shinobi, including our own people just for petty revenge?_ Hashirama thinks.

The answer was _Yes_ , Tobirama is definitely capable of that. The question was why.

Yet it seems Madara knows his enemies better than Hashirama his own siblings.

"You're half-brothers, aren't you?" Madara inquires and continues when he receives a silent nod. "While it probably never mattered to you, I believe Tobirama was always jealous of you. You were special, famous and you ended up becoming Clan Head despite the fact that your mother was a common and not of noble background like his own."

Mind reeling, Hashirama looks at the situation as shinobi gathering information  Many missions involved family feuds and often a ninja could decide the fate of an entire generation, if he finished the task of killing an important member of a certain council - or if he abstained and let said influential member alive after receiving a hefty sum for giving up the name of the enemies that want him dead.

In Tobirama's case it was true that Butsuma married a noble woman after Hashirama's mother died in childbirth. It had never mattered to his father, he never treated his children differently despite all the other faults he had. But had Tobirama felt differently?

Hashirama has to admit he doesn't know his brother well enough to answer that question, unless ...

"The poison was meant for you," Hashirama realizes. "It was a well known fact that you didn't get along and no one would've made a fuss about it, had you ended up exchanging blows."

For it's almost impossible to make you how you've come in contact with the poison, once you start showing the signs. There are many ways to make sure the poison acts delayed or only reacts via a trigger. No one would've looked at Tobirama, had news made the round that Uchiha Madara had been poisoned.

"But why does he hate your Clan so much?" Hashirama wants to know.

Perhaps he should've talked a bit longer with his brother, when he actually had the chance. He can't claim that there were joined at the hip. They weren't siblings like the Uchiha tend to produce, two halfs of one soul. They argued, a lot and the more Hashirama learns about Tobirama's years as Hokage, the less he gets the feeling that he truly knew what went on in his head.

"If I remember correctly my mother wiped most of your stepmother's people in her youth, because of a kidnapping that didn't end well. Perhaps Tobirama inherited it from her," Madara offers.

Just another piece of history that is proof how much blood the shinobi have spilled over the centuries. It's almost as if he's standing on a pile of burned bodies. Hi no Kuni is a dark place and not every corpse gets recovered. Landscapes have been shaped by battles in the past and there very few places that are still untouched by violence.

Hashirama is once again looking at his feet, tempted to disappear into his head as Madara forces him to look up.

His breath hitches, when he looks into the red eyes again. They're breathtaking and their owner possesses an aura just as powerful as he did in his youth.

"Madara," Hashirama breathes, unable to form the words laying on the tip of his tongue

He knows he isn't subtle. Never has been, perhaps not even back then. Perhaps Madara was too blinded by his grief to act or feared Hashirama in denial over loving a man.

For it is love, Hashirama cannot deny that.

"You know why Tobirama hates me," Madara whispers and cups Hashirama's face in his hands. His breath feels warm on his lips and it's impossible to look away, regardless what shocking truth Madara is revealing. "He learned the art of false life from his grandmother. You know what kind of witch she was. The entire clan was full of corrupted priests and they've a natural aversion against people like me. There's a reason his damned jutsu couldn't bring back any other Uchiha but me."

Madara shuffles closer until he has Hashirama flat on his back. The wood is pressing uncomfortably against his back, but he only has eyes for the Uchiha. It's so easy to make space for him, spread his legs to let Madara hover and plant one of his hands next to Hashirama's face.

"You're perfect, Hashirama," Madara whispers. "I bet Tobirama knew this to. He loved you. He hated you ... and he hated me, since I have what he'd never be able to obtain."

His voice wakes a wave of desire. It's soft and draws Hashirama to the Uchiha. Always has, because he manages to go from deadly to amused in matters of seconds. Once growled threats to horribly dismember an old man and picked up a toddler next.

Madara's lips are so close that Hashirama wants to whimper. Aside from the one kiss they shared a few weeks ago they've never been intimate. There was never time during the war. After founding the village Madara had other things in mind and soon Hashirama was engaged.

They drifted apart and Hashirama never even dreamed of having Madara this close. His fantasies never reached that far, having the Uchiha by his side happy and laughing usually sufficed.

Hot burning fingers trail over his neck, the other steadies Hashirama's hip, making sure he doesn't fall of the tree.

"Tell me, Hashirama, why are you still here? Why defy the gods and remain at the side of dangerous creature like me?"

It's barely possible for Madara's gaze to get even more intense, but Hashirama's breath quickens under it. Though he doesn't have a real body, his feels his heart beating against his chest. Madara must feel it to.

"You. I stayed because of you," Hashirama says. Isn't that obvious? But he can understand if Madara is having doubts. During his mortal life Madara never had been his top priority. The Uchiha always had been able to look after himself, he didn't need Hashirama for that.

"You're important," he adds. For me. This he doesn't have to say, that's a message Madara understands without Hashirama having to tell him. He's always been able to read his mind and Hashirama never knew what do with it. He trusted Madara, but he always felt kind of inferior next to him

"I ... I need you."

It's hard, confessing it. Hashirama never paid attention to what he needed. Or what he wanted. There were always people, whom he had to protect, to keep safe or to feed. Maybe he couldn't make them happy, but he could do this much.

"I know, I shouldn't. I've let you you down. Betrayed you." _Killed you._ "I should've let go and left the mortal plane behind, but I tried living without you and it broke me."

A friend once said after Madara's death that he has seen torture victims with more life inside them than Hashirama. Not that the Hokage had cared at this point. He had been dosing on his desk, wounds aching and mind pleasantly numb through sake.

He hadn't been a good man in those last three years of his life. Or had been five? Hashirama isn't quite sure. Mito and Tobirama had kept him functioning, whenever he needed to appear in public. One reason, why Tobirama had become Hokage after him, was because he had done the job already. Whenever Hashirama was too numb, too depressed or too drugged to do it himself.

"I died without you. I wanted to see you again," Hashirama croaks.

He can't care less if there are tears in his eyes. There must be, because Madara moves his thumb to swipe them away.

"I know how that feels." Madara's answer is a relief.

It's strange, but Hashirama is glad he isn't the only who suffered from the separation. He reached a point, where he would bear any pain just in order to see Madara again. Be able to apologize. He just never thought he'd be able to get that far.

Or what he'd do, if he finally had Madara in his arms.

Hashirama wants to say something. Scream. Or cry. He's a mess, a wreck of unfamiliar emotions, because no one but Madara is able to unravel him like this.

"Shh, it's alright," Madara says in a soothing voice that could banish all hurt in the world, but he uses it on very few people. "It's alright, Hashirama. We made it. I'm not letting you leave again. We've conquered time, death and the oppressing expectations of our families. There's nothing left in the world, which could pry me from your side."

"Yes," Hashirama _wants_ and because he can no longer stand the intensity, he grabs Madara's collar and pulls him down.

The kiss is even better than the first they shared. It lasts longer for one and they only pull apart, because Madara lets them fall into the grass. Gets them more comfortable by rolling them around until he's laying on top of the First Hokage. Who's panting, because the hunger for Madara is a surprise. He can't stop kissing him. Warm soft lips on his own, a wet tongue teasing his own and drawing little moans from his mouth.

"Yes," Hashirama repeats, when Madara pulls at his hair.

So many lonely nights and Hashirama swears he's going to make sure that they'll never come back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I hate to say it, this fic is going on a short break. It's November ... Christmas is THE THING and my boss demands 90% of my attention. But have no fear, I **WILL** be back. Roughly around Christmas, by then the insanity will quiet down ... besides I don't want to give you a rushed job! Whiiiiich means that this fic is probably going to grow in size, pages and chapters. Because there're ideas popping up left and right.


	6. Chapter 6

The Uchiha are fire. The Uchiha burn. Everyone, every single one of them. 

Just like fire they are difficult to kill. Even if you fight them all your life, one day you will lose. One day the flames will surprise and then consume you whole.

And even when you think you had them extinguished ... it takes just a soft breeze, the correct circumstances, to bring them back. 

  
  


-

  
  


The war is over yet its survivors don't sleep easily. Most are returning to their villages, eager to rebuild their homes, their souls and nurse the wounded. During the day they managed a cheerful smile. Though now and then a shiver runs over their spine. They always said "It's the wind. It's getting colder." Yet on some days the sun still burns onto their heads which was just as uncomfortable. 

The Shinobi Alliance managed to keep the battles away from major cities, but there have been casualties. Entire stretches of land burned away under Madara's fire and the might of the Bijuu certainly didn't help. During the battles they had been desperate, used any kind of power they could get their hands on and Kakashi only noticed yesterday that the Fourth Shinobi War is the shortest he ever took part in. Though it's outcome is no less horrible than those of the past. 

Entire villages have vanished. Earthquakes and floods ruined fields and crops. Kakashi fears that those, who didn't die an instant death during the war, will slowly starve. In the past the nations cruelly fought each other, but they did so from the shadows. Rarely they bothered civilians, but right now the destruction is so wide spread it's difficult to tell where it ends. Which  _ countries  _ have been affected and which have been spared. 

Kakashi hopes that Konoha has been spared the worst, though after Pein's attack there's not much to destory if you want to tell the truth and given how the war centered around an old Uchiha outpost, the eastern region of Hi no Kuni will be in need of aid at least. 

_ It's not over yet,  _ Kakashi sighs and puts his hands into his pockets.  _ The immediate threat is gone, but Madara's actions are going to have consequences. We will struggle with this for years to come. _

There was a reason, why a good portion of the Shinobi Alliance remained, working together to rebuild what the war had destoryed. Sometimes, though, they couldn't even locate the dead, only ruins. Houses had been washed away by wild, grown rivers, while refugees and bandits ran away with anything they still considered to be of use. 

_ And the animals take care of whatever corpses we missed.  _

One reason why the Kages decided to focus on other things. It's a mircale Kakashi is off duty for the rest of the day. But there's not much what they can do while they're waiting for intel. Only  _ then  _ they'd decided if redrawing the map and establishing new lands would be easier than rebuilding towns. 

_ Unlikely, too many roads that lead into nowwhere,  _ Kakashi thinks and recalls how Sakura offered to travel to the next larger town. 

"We should pay our respects, Kakashi-sensei," she had said, while a mixed group already waited for her to join. 

Kakashi delinced, yet he can't say how is the fool and who the wiser person between them, with Sakura following her instincts and visits a temple. Many have, in the past few weeks. The journey to the next temple takes an entire day, but no one raises objections. 

Instead shinobi from all nations alike clean their hands and speak their prayers. 

Many leave gifts, what little they may have, because - after all what happened, if the rumors about the demons fighting a goddess, it can't hurt. Fear and unease lays thick over the camp and together the scent of blood, pain and exhaustion it's not a pretty atmosphere.  

Yet there're people like him as well. Shinobi like Kakashi scoff on such practices, even if he doesn't do it openly. He is a warrior and stays far away from such nonsense. The recent events had proven once again that, in the end, everyone was human. Everyone could be killed and defeated. So he delinced Sakura's offer and retreats to his tend instead, cooking himself an easy meal and finishes a report the Hokage had requested to bring tomorrow morning. He finally goes to bed after a brief ice cold shower. The war camp still rations the hot water, though each day it's getting easier. 

If he felt his bones twinge and his body ache then he thought nothing of it. He's a veteran. Such feelings are normal. 

  
  


-

  
  


In the end, it's comes down to sheer luck. Even in the life of a shinobi, you can't plan for unfortunate coincedences. That and the fact that the small down is only sign of civilisation for miles and while Ninja are good are creating whatever they need out of thin air, like the house she sleeps in, for example Sakura tells it could've been worse. Since it's still wiser to travel in large groups and Sakura didn't want to be the only nin from Konoha, she drags Naruto along. Her old friends looks a bit tired, but he doesn't protest and smiles at the prospect of eaten ramen. 

"There's always ramen," Naruto offers her smile. "The world might end, but trust me, I'll find some. I always have." 

Yeah, because ramen is cheap, Sakura almost says, but she refrains from doing so. There's no need to drag up Naruto's childhood, when they're already have established that Naruto is only going to act as escort and won't visit the temple himself. 

' _ They make me feel funny'  _ Naruto had once said, when they still had been Genin under Kakashi. 

Sakura had not thought much about it, had taken it as sign of Naruto's lack of upbringing, but right now she recollects Sasuke's horrified face at the relavation. Perhaps the Uchiha had been onto something, for Sakura can't help but wonder as Naruto gets uncomfortable the closer they get to the temple. Well, the streets are busy, for the town realized pretty quickly that the Shinobi would be staying for a while. Hence an improvised market established itself on the streets, where people sold clothing, offered new weapons and food. More than once they delince to take large sums of money, because travelling Shinobi never had much. Instead they ask for hauling objects around, repairs on the roof or a simple healing most ninja with some field experience could do. It wouldn't look too odd that Naruto would be the only one from their group not climbing the stairs to pay their respects. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Sakura asks after she washed her hands in the well. 

Her inner medic wants to prod and annoy Naruto until he's back to his old self again. Yet her friend has been oddly quiet during the last days. Not that she can blame him, they've a lot to process and friends to mourns, yet she has seen Naruto in various states of post-battle depression. This doesn't fit. The quiet behavior, the blank gaze stuck at his feet his not him. 

Something about Naruto is  _ off  _ and it bothers Sakura that she can't quite tell what it is. 

"Yeah, don't worry about me, Sakura-chan. I can entertain myself for an hour or so," Naruto says with a charming smile, pointing at the food stands and the women welcoming weary travelers with open arms. 

The Konouichi sighs and and surpresses the urge to scold Naruto, but she can't hardly fault him for wishing for company. Besides, better a random lonely woman then her. They've all their rituals, which is the one of the reasons why they're standing on the steps of a holy place. It's the third time already since the battles ended, but Sakura can't shake the feeling of unease that have taken hold of her since they rejoined the Kages. Since they got back from ... whatever they fought. 

"I'll see you later," Sakura murmers and starts climbing. Hopefully this will bring her peace, because she still can't comprehend what they fought. The official statement is that Madara pulled a last terrifying gen-jutsu, but Sakura knew it's not the truth, no matter how much she wants to believe it. They fought  _ something,  _ yet it feels like a dream. There're gaps in her memory and the wide spread confusion is partly due why it takes the Shinobi Alliance so long to get back on their feet. 

Reports don't match up, there're still too many people missing, too many people are dead and yet somehow there hasn't even been the time to reclaim their bodies. Not to mention the dreams that haunt her at night. Everyone, really. Sakura can see it in the faces of their companions. She can't quite recall it, but she has the feeling that she's living in faded version of reality all while carrying the knowledge in her heart that she used to have something better. 

_ Sasuke married to her. Naruto married to her. Both of them married to her and sometimes to each other. She dreams of Naruto becoming Hokage. Sasuke returning to Konoha. She dreams of a family. She dreams of herself being announced as Hokage. She happy, glowing and she always wears dresses with flowers in her dreams.  _

And every morning she wakes up cold. 

Sometimes she even closes her eyes again wills herself back to sleep, because the world waiting for her is better than the one she's currently living in. 

  
  


\- 

  
  


Naruto keeps an eye on Sakura until he can't see her anymore. While her bright pink hair is easily spotted, the temple has been build on a sacred mountain and soon she vanished between the trees. Letting out a sigh of relief, Naruto wanders down the streets, glad he's being spared the journey up. Even now he can feel the tingling against his skin, the sense of dread in his stomach until he leaves the temple grounds. It's easier to breath once he passes the gates, thankfully there's no one around to judge his expression. 

_ Gah, I hate places like this,  _ Naruto thinks, pulling a face and pats his stomach.  _ This is your fault, old fox.  _

But Kurama remains silent. Naruto has tried checking up on him, but apparently the fox is sleeping. Sometimes it's difficult to say if he's even  _ there  _ but the trip right now, is proof that he still has a powerful fox spirit in resting beneath his skin. Perhaps he should ask Killer B, if he has similar problems, but in part he's afraid what the answer is going to be like. 

According to Sakura his chakra his a tangled mess and he should avoid any strenous activitiy for awhile. Apparently leaning too heavily on the chakra of a Bijuu or being in Sage Mode for days isn't good for the body. Sometimes it's hard to grasp that there  _ are  _ limits even a Jinchuuriki has to respect. The reason perhaps why he feels so weird and worn out lately. 

_ I should find someone to talk to,  _ Naruto muses and tries to pull out of his downcast mood. He looks around for the next ramen stand. There are always people willing to exchange stories over a good bowl. 

Just as Naruto turns left to enter the main street, where most of the shops are located he feels a familiar tingle. He extends his senses and feels heat brushing against his skin, hotter and far more dangerous than Kurama's own. Though the street is filled with laughing people, hushed conversations and merchants trying to bargain, all Naruto can hear is the boom of thunder all while lightening flashes behind his eyes. 

_ Where is he?  _ Naruto thinks and starts running, randomly following his senses.  _ I know it's him. Where is he?  _

He jumps on a roof top, his head twists into all directions until he can narrow down where the familiar chakra is located. Truth is that he knows it better than his own. He could find Sasuke blindfolded as long as he can follow his chakra. It's distinctive and stands against the mass. 

Hot. Dark. Wavering. Aware, somehow. Full of wrath and anger. 

"Sasuke," Naruto yells as spots the Uchiha in a lonely alley at the edge of the town. "Sasuke, over here." 

For a moment there's a chance he's wrong. Kumo has a lot of lightening users, but the moment the other Shinobi raises his head Naruto looks into mismatched eyes. One gleaming in a strange white-purple light and the other is dark red, both spinning lazy. The sight of the Sharingan is almost enough for Naruto not to notice that Sasuke goes stiff. It's just a subtle shift in his stance, but muscles tense as Naruto lands a few feet away from Sasuke. 

People have commented how his uncanny ability to read others. In the dark lonely hours Naruto will admit it's something he learned in order to survive. From every early on he had to figure out which villagers were more friendly to him and which ones he had to desperately avoid. Which ones only hated him out of habit, which ones pitied him and were afraid to show it, but would give him food and a warm smile, when they were alone with him. Naruto always knew how to charm people, how to listen to their worries and ask them for a little tiny gift that wouldn't hurt them to give up. A bowl of rice, an apple, an old jacket or simply an hour spend in friendly company. 

Sasuke, though, ... Sasuke had always been different. 

Always suspicous, always looking at him with these piercing eyes that could see right through him. 

It always seems that Sasuke can see right past Naruto's friendly smiles, his antics and his idiotic behavior, which he cranked up whenever he got into a social situation he was too clueless to handle. Dinner at Sakura's parents house, for instance. Rare, back in their Genin days, but the best example for Sasuke reigning Naruto in with kicked shins and pointed looks. 

_ Wouldn't surprise me if he can see into my soul,  _ Naruto thinks and remembers with no small amount of unease how Sasuke met Kurama once. Back, when they ran into each other in Orochimaru's base. 

The same kind of chill runs down his spine now and despite them teaming up before, Naruto knows that Sasuke is not his friend. 

One wrong move and Sasuke will burn him to crisp and with Kurama not answering his calls, Naruto is at disadvantage. Others might forget that Sasuke is not a Jinchuuriki, but Naruto hasn't. Sasuke shouldn't be able to offer a challenge. To frighten him this much, yet one look is enough to freeze him on the spot. Is he under an illusion already? Or is just the effect Sasuke has on him? 

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks. He sounds almost bored, annoyed at the prospect of being disturbed while shopping for groceries. 

"I just wanted to talk. We haven't seen each other in forever." The words tumble out of Naruto's mouth before he can stop himself. What is it about Sasuke that makes him so nervous and hapless? At Sasuke's raised eyebrow - damned why can't the Uchiha use his words for once, Naruto curses - he adds. "I mean, really  _ talk ...  _ and not shout stuff across the battlefield _.  _ I just want to know how you've been." 

He prides himself for not pleading Sasuke to come back. To eat dinner with him and Sakura, to drag him back the camp and simply assue that Sasuke will return to Konoha with him. It's what he wants, of course. 

There's nothing what Naruto has wanted more. 

Even being Hokage lost its appeal a little after he got to witness close up how much work it was. Not that Naruto will back down, he wants to make Konoha a better place and he's thankful that he's got the opportunity to learn from the other Kages as well. Tsunade had been playing him personal assistant to whoever has need of him and usually Naruto thinks he's doing pretty well. Learning fast and all that stuff. 

Yet one look from Sasuke is enough to make him doubt himself. 

If he's enough. If Sasuke wouldn't be the better choice. 

At their worst, Sasuke is just a traitor while Naruto on the other hand will always be a monster. 

What use is getting the approval of the villagers, high-ranking shinobis and being praised by the five Kages themselves, if Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with him? 

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't want to have anything to do with you," Sasuke shrugs, carefully keeping his distance. He talks as if they were lovers once. 

Naruto doesn't know what to with himself ... or with that thought. All he can think about how much Sasuke's indifference hurts. They were never truly  _ friends  _ but Sasuke used to pay attention to him once. They were rivals once and there was nothing better than have Sasuke's burning gaze on him, eyes filled with envy. Not pride, never that. Naruto is fine with that. That would be too much anyway, but  **hate** at least is still a form of investment. 

"Sasuke," Naruto chokes, when he notices the smoke slowly raising from the Uchiha's form. "Please stay." 

"Leave me alone," is all what he gets in return and shortly after Sasuke vanishes in a ball of fire, slipping away without having said Naruto's name even one. 

  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Needed a bit of a POV change before we return to our usual suspects. In case someone is curious about it: the underlaying tension/feelings between Naruto and Sasuke will remain one-sided. As much as I love their dynamic, I simply can't envision Naruto and Sasuke being happy together. As the fic goes one, you'll probably get why. That's why this fic isn't gonna be tagged as SasuNaru, I don't wanna mislead actual fans.


	7. Chapter 7

Madara is immediately on high alert, when Sasuke returns with a scowl on his face. Something has happened that set the boy off, that has him appear in a flash and chakra crackling close beneath his skin. Sasuke seems ready to fight his way free, slaughter anyone who stands in his path. Just like Madara used to, in the early days of Konoha when he was surrounded by enemies had no brother on his side he could count on. 

Sasuke is even too angry, too upset to notice any change in Hashirama's behaviour. 

Not that Sasuke would  _ care _ , but Hashirama isn't prone to listening to Madara when it comes to minor, rather important worries like this. Same sex relationships were normal among the Uchiha and their allied clans, while the Senju and the normal folk looked down upon it. The Senju would've called their beloved leader perverse, sickening or tainted back in the day, had they ever learned about the feelings the Hokage harboured for Madara. 

A short glance tells Madara that Hashirama is glad for the distraction. Neither of them is ready to tall about the kisses they shared, for various reasons. 

No, Sasuke's current situation, high-strung and agitated serves as a perfect excuse to focus on something else. 

It's also the perfect opportunity to get Sasuke to  _ talk.  _

All what Madara has gathered that Sasuke has quite a journey behind him, spend most of his childhood living alone, than three years under dubious circumstances before he spend the rest on the road. His sense of belonging, his own memories of having been raised in a big clan, goes against the idea that his last living relative has no place in the world. 

While leaving Konoha was the best thing Sasuke could've done, Madara applauds to the survival instincts of the boy, he mourns that his only alternative was a apparently bitter old spirit, who unfortunately has no experiences with raising fire brats. Unless Sasuke would've never turned on him, yet he still senses gratitude in Sasuke's tales. Respect, because there had been no one else to do the job. 

Despite all rumour about them, the Clan had never trouble raising their children. There used to be more, the alliance should've secured them some peace and quiet, since conception among the Uchiha tended to be the greatest hurdle. They aren't the Senju, who easily produce five children per family, quickly growing in size and marrying into other Clans, because they have the numbers for it. No, the Uchiha had always been a close tight-knit family. Lines between siblings and cousins blurred often and leaving the Clan is still the hardest thing Madara has ever done. 

_ You didn't deserve to suffer this fate,  _ Madara thinks as he looks at Sasuke. 

The boy is independent. Strong enough to look after himself and very creative on to of that. Smart, because he had no one to rely on for an entire decade. 

_ Konoha deserves to burn for what they've done to him,  _ Madara growls and suppresses the urge to set a few trees on fire.  _ Setting an example I can understand. Killing a Clan Head, because it's the only political tool available I can't completely condemn, I've resorted to similar measures often enough myself.  _

But as a clan leader he had always known that leaving behind on orphan of a powerful bloodline is never a good idea. Konoha is mostly made up by human shinobi, but there are others. People, who should've acted. Who should've known better that a singular Uchiha is never a good thing. 

How bad had the situation between that the world has forgotten even the most simple truths? 

Even in the darkest times in the past people respected certain rules. Elders who remembered the past and warned the young and the foolish, because history tends to repeat itself. It's not the first time that their Clan has been hunted to near extinction, but by now the world should've learned its lesson. 

Avoid the so called 'last survivors'. Either leave at least one family alive ... or eradicate them all. 

Madara is glad that he has glimpsed a good portion of Sasuke's personal history, when they shared memories to bring him up to speed. 

In his opinion Konoha should consider itself  _ lucky  _ that the war distracted Sasuke. 

Had he the time to carefully plan his revenge, the village would've never been the same. It surprises Madara anyway the boy had content himself with taking out the old war monger. 

Danzo was the perfect example that Shinobi shouldn't dictate their entire life to the job. When paranoia starts to kill your own people, it's time to step down. That happened to Madara's own father, who had the sense not to resist. He still chose volunteer the next time a suicide mission became necessary, but rather than remembering him for his end Madara kept in memory that [father] entrusted him the well-being of his clan. 

_ Now the question remains if the end of the Uchiha Clan in Konoha was indeed my fault or not.  _

They'd never know, most likely. And yet ... Tobirama had decades to infect his students with the same hate and mistrust he harboured for the fire breathers. 

"What happened?" Madara asks Sasuke, forcing himself to focus on the present. 

"I've run into an old teammate at a nearby down. I haven't been noticed by anyone else, but I've forgotten how good Naruto has gotten at sensing chakra signatures. Especially mine," the younger Uchiha scowls and seem to be angry with himself for making such a mistake. He continues, "In case you don't know our history, Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, he can do a lot of things that's impossible for others. Thankfully he's rather single-minded. Unfortunately he's also dead set on dragging me back to Konoha. He doesn't get that the Kages will execute me, fight against Kaguya or not." 

Hashirama nods, looking thoughtful. 

"Most of the Alliance only fought you and the Jinchuuriki, they never saw what the Juubi unleashed."

The sentence is directed at him, but as far as Madara can tell, the First Hokage isn't taking it personally. They didn't use to, back when they were simply paid to beat other up on the battlefield and had to figure out how to make it look gruesome, convincing the Lords and any outsider that they weren't having the time of their lives. 

So ... yeah true. But Madara prefers not to discuss the last battle just yet. There will be an extensive debrief. Later, when they're aren't in danger of being discovered. The Shinobi of Konoha can be a little dense, but even they were bound to notice a textbook villain and an undead Hokage. 

"Do we need to move? Are they after us?" 

The older Uchiha comes to the realization that his intel is outdated. The last days distracted him from coming up with a proper plan, gathering information about troops, camps and the general political movement within the Shinobi Alliance. 

That should be their first priority. 

He doesn't ask what happened between Naruto and Sasuke. He doesn't really need to. All that matters that Sasuke appears to be unharmed - aside from the underlying panic in his eyes, which is a normal reaction for missing-nin. 

Fear of capture is worse than death. Rather you ran sixty miles at top speed with an infected wound than search for a nearby doctor and risk getting caught. 

Madara knows how that feels like. 

"I'm not sure how much time we have. While I came across Naruto simply by accident, we must assume that they've already been looking for me. Konoha tried to track me and my team before, going through the trouble of putting together an entire platoon, consisting of trackers like Aburame, Hyuuga and nin-ken users," Sasuke explains. 

And Madara finally gets, where the worry comes from. They could easily win a fight, especially with their combined chakra and abilities, but it would be difficult not to expose any oddities and raise questions without resorting to killing off at least half the group. 

_ Perhaps it'd be enough to injure one of them, but with at least ten people on the move they'll have medics among them.  _

"Retreat is our best option," Hashirama throws in and Madara nods in agreement. 

"We'll face them later, on our terms. It goes completely against my plans." Madara pulls a face at the thought of being exposed this early. The Shinobi Alliance hasn't even dissolved yet, that is going to take months. Not to mention the politics and contracts that will follow, because inter-village friendships and marriage always have and always will be a problem. 

Madara turns to Hashirama, "While I'm aware that we could easily Shunshin across the entire country between the three of us, I'd prefer if we gather more intel. We're professionals and none of us would get caught if we sneak into the camps." 

"Strategically it'd make the most sense. It's a great opportunity to infiltrate the Shinobi Alliance without much risk on our side," Hashirama contemplates, tapping a finger against his chin. "There'll be a lot of people, who don't know each other. With the general hectic confusion that breeds with bored shinobi over prolonged time without having anything to do, the Kages will spend most of the days arguing."

"Well, they've defeated a terrible enemy, they're bound to let down their guard a little," Madara almost purrs and tries not to think about the fact how his own composure crumbles before the fact that the former Hokage isn't arguing against the idea. 

Supports the plan of remaining hidden and doesn't come around with a proposal to talk to their pursuers, negotiate a truce, because having Sasuke disappear entirely for the next three or five years could raise some alarms with the ruling Kages. That problem can be solved later. 

Hashirama looks at Madara for a moment, brown eyes stare into red ones, expressionless. This is the battle commander Madara loves to fight and highly respects. This is the man, who managed it to fight him to a standstill, no matter how many tricks and strategies he pulled out of head. 

_ Gods and Fire, I want to kiss this man,  _ Madara thinks and fights down his desire to press Hashirama against the next available surface. 

He wants to feel that body against his, desperately. 

Someone has to reward that man for choosing their side, no questions asked, not complaining even once that he gave his life for the people they're planning to spy on. In the eyes of the law the Uchiha are criminals. All of them. The last four living members were traitors, the rest rebels who would've chosen clan before country. They just never survived long enough to make their stand. 

"The rinnegan I awakened allows me to travel through dimensions, aside from the many possible abilities the eye possesses," Sasuke offers his advice, thinking already how it could go all wrong. Worst case would be that they'd be fleeing from an enraged army. "Downside is that I haven't thoroughly tested it yet. With bad luck we might end up in Suna. Or in the middle of the ocean." 

Madara's eyebrows pick up. Now that's an interesting fact. Sasuke probably doesn't know that the special abilities of the Mangekyou Sharingan are often based on the users personality - and their fears. Obito was crushed under a rock and learned how become intangible. He feared discovery of his identity and hide in pocket dimensions. 

Itachi mastered the Tsukiyomi, because he didn't trust people unless he could break into their minds. 

Shisui, the last known Mangekyou Sharingan user aside from them, apparently wanted to brainwash people. Not a surprise, given under what circumstances he must've activated it. 

_ You want to get away. Slip through the shadows without being noticed,  _ Madara muses and compares the new info to what he knows about Sasuke's life.  _ Do you fear to get dragged back to Konoha kicking and screaming that much?  _

Though it's a smart choice, spending your strength on evading the enemy and use the rest of your chakra on important matters. Sasuke must've truly spend a life on the run after he left Konoha, if that is what the Rinnegan offers him first instead of making him faster. Or more powerful. 

Madara chuckles,  _ It also means he's confident that there's no enemy he can't defeat with enough time and preparation.  _

"Let me take control," Madara offers. Asks, instead of commanding it. "If the Jinchuuriki knows your chakra that well, he may detect you despite our best efforts. Besides he may've informed his superiors of your encounter already, which means they're looking for you anyway." 

"Hm," Sasuke hums in agreement and it takes just the blink of an eye to switch. 

It doesn't even feel strange, though it probably should. They should be frightening. Arguing until it borders on possession. Madara should appear in Sasuke's dreams, whisper nonsense from mirrors, not appear near corporal right next to him. 

_ This needs to be discussed,  _ Madara vows.  _ It shouldn't be this is easy for us to get along. Especially given that I tried to kill him.  _

While it had been more or less to awaken Sasuke's Rinnegan, Madara expected Sasuke to take the entire encounter more personal. Yet he never sensed resentment from the younger clansman, though Madara's legacy overshadowed Sasuke's entire life. Perhaps there're gods looking out for them. Giving them an opportunity to rebuilt, what they lost together instead of letting Sasuke shoulder the burden alone. 

Madara glances at Hashirama, who is talking to Sasuke in a low voice, quizzing him about the Shinobi Alliance in general. Asking pointed questions, though they quickly agree that Hashirama should take advantage of the fact that most people can't detect spirits. It will lead to the former Hokage snooping around with open eyes and maybe spy on the Kages, while Madara and Sasuke specifically wanted to target Konoha. 

Or rather, the older Uchiha desperately wished to know how bad Sasuke's situation truly is. 

He cannot risk a man hunt, not with the Shinobi Alliance still so tight knitted and perhaps willing to rent out forces to catch a well-known missing-nin. 

_ If Sasuke has just a fraction of my pride and temper, he probably riled more than just a few people up,  _ Madara thinks and tries to remember anything useful. While he's in control of Sasuke's body, he has also access to most of his relatives memories. 

Yet memories are a difficult thing. While an Uchiha's mind is sharp, there are recent patches where Sasuke wasn't thinking clearly. Especially the time while he was wearing the Akatsuki cloak is muddled with rage and blood. 

Madara can  _ taste  _ the desire to burn down entire countries just from brushing against the images of  _ Itachi,  _ Obito revealing the truth and ... Danzo. With an arm of Sharingan. Implanted eyes. Eyes that blinked in recognition, filled with despair. 

Cousin Shisui. Uncle Hakoda. Great Aunt Yuuki. 

Mother. 

_ Mother's eyes had been there as well.  _

  
  


Madara pulls out of the memories that threaten to overwhelm him. He feels like and resists the urge to throw up. It makes him think, seeing the souls of his clan members defiled like this. He never knew them, but that doesn't stop them from being family. 

Living among the Clan isn't always easy, Madara choose to leave them behind for a reason. But at least he could always count on that they'd treat him with respect. That they'd burn his body in case of his death, let his soul return to the great fires, no matter what disagreements they may have had in life. 

And no matter how much they may have hated him, no Uchiha would've gone after his eyes. Craved them out to take them for themselves. 

What Izuna did was a sacrifice. 

Something sacred. 

 

Danzo was a monster of the worst kind. 

Madara cradles Sasuke's spirit close, shares his fire and his strength with him. 

Then he gets to work, Hashirama following close behind them as they head towards the Shinobi Alliance. The camps almost look peaceful from the distance. The sight is enough to make Madara smile, sharp and vicious. 

_ It's not over yet.  _

  
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

Moving through the camp is easy once Madara is done stealing what he needs. With so many Shinobi around, no is going to look for a few missing supplies. He ends up being dressed in black, practical and yet not looking like a Shinobi from the big villages. Thanks so Sasuke's wandering years with Orochimaru they've a good cover story ready, in case anyone asks. Something that would actually check out since apparently 'Kaname Hio' is real enough to have partaken in a Chu-nin Exam in Mist a few years back. 

Not that Sasuke has told anyone this before, but it should've been obvious that he has not been running around as Uchiha Sasuke ever since he defected. According to Orochimaru, he needed the practice and successfully invading a Chu-nin Exam with many unknown variables had been his kind of fun. 

Madara listens carefully, yet in the end it's not much different than what he did back in the days. They weren't running around shouting the Uchiha name from the rooftops either and unlike the Senju their looks always allowed them to blend in with the locals. 

_ What next?  _ Sasuke asks after they've spend three days doing nothing but fit in and listen to gossip.  _ We've got a lot of intel, many of it useless right now, but I gather you've plan?  _

He has let Madara take the wheel. In part, because his bodies features slightly shifts every time his ancestor is in control. He's not quite Sasuke, yet not quite the well-known history figure either. In the lack of a mirror Madara theorized he either looks like he did when he was Sasuke's age or it's some kind of reaction to their spirits being this close. 

"I want to check out your teacher," Madara murmurs under his breath, watching the Shinobi around him come and go. 

A part of the forces have been ordered to help with the clean up. The war destroyed a lot of land. Rearranged landscapes even, because forests have been burned down, rivers have taken a different course than before and Madara shopped of a few mountains. Combined with the inevitable loss of civilian life and the general lack of intel, the Kages thought it best not to dissolve the alliance just yet. 

There was a lot of report gathering, jounin tried to sort up how the contradicting stories matched up and what truly happened after the sky turned red. 

Madara would like to call himself brilliant that the Infinite Tsukiyomi caused a lot of temporary memory loss and that the afflicted still couldn't tell reality apart from the dreams they had at night. He looked into many pale faces in the last days, all haunted by their dreams. Many had given up on sleeping altogether, staying just beyond the line of not being able to function any more. 

That put together with the general boredom reigning in the camps and the weariness that had settled into the hearts of the Shinobi, Madara judged it wouldn't take long until it all blew up into everyone's faces. 

_ Why?  _ Sasuke wants to know, having followed Madara's trail of thought. He agreed with most of it. The voice of his mentor rattles inside his head, already cataloguing the ways how to cause mischief and confusion in case it becomes necessary. 

Orochimaru was always good like that and Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if the Sannin was making use of the opportunity as well. 

_ The people here don't know much. The Kages are smart enough to keep the truly important info under a tight lock. Kakashi is the perfect place to start investigating. He has all the privileges of a Kage but none of their duties,  _ Madara answers. Hakate had been a capable battle commander, but if his impression is right, the Ninja would be downright useless if came to politics and carefully manoeuvring. Not unless he put his mind into it and given the revelations Kakashi had been hit with, Madara bet on that the famous Copy-nin was off his game. 

_ You want to check on his Sharingan,  _ Sasuke guesses correctly. 

He nods, slowly. So far he always stayed away from Kakashi since the Copy-nin is bound to have some aces up his sleeves that could bring even him into trouble. Unlike Sakura and Naruto, Kakashi is smart  _ and  _ strong on top of the tons of experience he has under his belt. 

_ I don't mind as long as we're going together,  _ Sasuke says and he makes it clear that this is the only stipulation he has. 

Going after Kakashi alone could be disastrous, yet with Madara at his side, Sasuke doesn't think they've anything to fear. 

"Don't worry," Madara growls as he ends his observation hidden through the illusion of sleeping in public. 

Fire curls possessively around Sasuke's soul. It feels like someone is putting a hand on his shoulder. It's so warm and so good that it takes his breath away. 

The 'I won't let anything happen to you' goes unsaid, but Sasuke understand his older Clansman anyway. In the privacy of his mind the younger Uchiha wonders if Madara displays a sense for loyalty he just never came across before or if the years alone together with Itachi's mind games just thoroughly fucked with his head. 

  
  


-

  
  


Kakashi sighs as the Kages keep discussing, rather loudly and with barely restraint temper, what should happen to the missing-nin roaming the country. The gathering of what happened after the Juubi appeared is still up to debate, yet the Kages handled that reasonable at least. In the end they focused on the damage that existed, the dead and the wounded, rather how it come to this in the first place. 

No one commented on the fact that the Bijuu seemed to have vanished. Killer B claimed to still feel a connection to the Eight Tails, Naruto only shrugged when asked about the Kyuubi. Kakashi found it worrying and made a note that they should be prepared for the eventual return of the Tailed Demons. 

It couldn't be good for the Villages to have such potential destruction unaccounted for. 

Yet no one could say what happened to them. The shared dreams, the giant illusion that Madara created was dealt as a fact. The Kages were to opinion the effects would fade in time and never gave a hint what they had seen. 

With their fragile health, they can't afford to look week. 

"I'll tell you again, Raikage," Tsunade snarls over the table. Kakashi watches his superior avoid slamming a fist on the table as she wants to, yet it's clear that she determined to not to be deterred. "I hate it as much as you do, but fact is that Orochimaru  _ saved our lives.  _ Please just imagine for a moment what would've happened, had the Hidden Villages found themselves utterly leaderless. So I absolutely vote against your proposal to send hunters after the man, who possessed enough sense to prevent an unrest that could've swallowed the entire continent." 

Kakashi is standing a few feet away, leaning against the wall and acting as a bodyguard, but the words still make him shudder. He had only learned of Madara's attempt to kill all the Kages afterwards and it makes his blood run cold at the thought that how close he came to succeeding. 

One dead Kage would've been bad enough. All five? Unthinkable, especially with an army scattered over the continent. 

"I agree with the Hokage," Gaara intervenes . "Suna has had encounters with Orochimaru before, we kept tabs on him after he killed and impersonated the Yondaime Kazekage and we've early come to the realization to leave him alone." 

Not for the first time Kakashi admires the man. Just a few years back Gaara was a bloodthirsty psychopath, who still had been elected as Kazekage after his father died. Personally Kakashi would've preferred his sister, yet he can't deny that Gaara possesses an inner strength that is mesmerizing. 

With Oonoki's fading strength, Gaara was bound to become the most powerful and most influential man beyond Konoha's borders. 

He listens carefully as the Kazekage continues, elaborating as he answers the curious looks from the other leaders. 

"Orochimaru possesses an extensive network of spies and knowledge. After his rumoured death, we assumed that it would crumble since Uchiha Sasuke only interfered minimally, using it only to gather resources for his hunt." 

Gaara tabs his fingers against the table and sand dances around them. 

"Neither of them might've paid a lot of attention to it, but both Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke have a great influence in the criminal world. They've good contacts with in businesses like smuggling, human trafficking, drugs and science experiments. Whenever we've encountered such groups, the captured missing-nins confirmed that Orochimaru especially had a controlling hand over the so called crime lords since many were too afraid to go after him directly or lose him as client." 

Kakashi is holding his breath as Gaara's dark eyes pierce anyone in the group, holding their gazes to make clear that Suna wouldn't partake in a man-hunt against Orochimaru. 

_ And probably Sasuke as well,  _ Kakashi thinks.  _ His involvement has always been on a personal basis, since he considers Naruto his friend.  _

Difficult to say how far this friendship goes these days, since Gaara has an entire country to look after. Suna is a harsh place to live in and the desert doesn't allow room for mistakes. 

"I advise the other Kages not focus their efforts on capturing neither Orochimaru nor Uchiha Sasuke. I fear a prolonged absence would've consequences we're not able to deal with in the current situation," Gaara finishes his sentence. 

"Well, it's not like as if we've the means to hold Shinobi of their calibre right now." The Mizukage shrugs.

"At least not for long," Oonoki grumbles. He doesn't look happy with the decision, but he sees the sense in leaving the Sannin alone. 

Uchiha Sasuke is a slightly different matter, but unlike the Raikage he doesn't have a personal grudge against him. Sources say that the Uchiha fought against his own kin, despite the difference he has with Konoha. For now it might be the best not to provoke the last Uchiha and give him a reason to come after Iwagakure. 

Especially since Konoha seems to be a point of interest for him  _ and  _ Orochimaru. 

So no, he's not going to waste manpower on people that are bound to mess with Konoha anyway, but in Tsunade's stead it would worry him how many S-Rank Shinobi, people with name and influence have defected from her village over the years. 

_ Including  _ Uchiha Madara and Oonoki freely admits that the man hasn't been any less terrifying last week than he had been a century ago and no matter Konoha's opinion on it, that man  _ had been  _ a legend in his youth as much as Hashirama Senju. Still was, if you what fantastic tales, books and movies over the decades had been based on facts and which are utter nonsense. 

For back then Madara had barely made an effort to hide his presence. 

Besides it's not like as if you could hide a dragon for long. 

  
  


-

  
  


After the meeting Tsunade gives Kakashi a sign and they vanish into a secluded corner together, making sure that they cannot be overheard. 

"I didn't ask you during the discussion, but what's your opinion on this, Kakashi? You've a right to voice your concerns since it's going to be mostly like you, who'd be send after our wayward family members." 

Tsunade's questions makes him uncomfortable. Yet Kakashi can hardly tell his Hokage that he should would like to go to bed, please? He hasn't been sleeping well recently and he fears that the battles left him weary and low on chakra. He has sustained no serious injuries, but his body screams for rest. 

Still, he answers his Hokage truthfully, "You made a good choice. My greatest concern would've been Orochimaru, since I don't know his motives. Sasuke has a bit of a temper and is worries me that he vanished of the grid so soon after the battle, yet I can't fault him for running. Our last encounters haven't been exactly friendly."

Fighting against the urge to pour herself a drink, Tsunade fills her cup with cheap tasteless tea instead. 

"My thoughts exactly. I hope they'll both lay low for a while, yet it's just as possible that they're going to prepare for a next strike while we are vulnerable and otherwise occupied." 

"Have you been briefed on why Sasuke went after Danzo?" Kakashi asks and it doesn't take an expert to see how uncomfortable the question makes him. 

Officially Danzo's fight against Sasuke never happened. Documents in the Kage Summit only mention  _ The Hokage  _ and since Tsunade quickly joined the battlefield, Kakashi had been told that the event has been swept under the rug. History would say that a representative acted on Tsunade's behalf, mentioning no name while Danzo died at home due to an heart attack. 

The local Lords would be informed of the crimes that had been discovered in Danzo's closet and that the villages wished to keep those under a wrap. For Danzo's machinations could look bad for anyone, would the public be informed of it. 

At Tsunade's raised eyebrow Kakashi groans. Of course. 

"Let's just say that Sasuke's desire for vengeance was justified. The rest I'll have to tell you in private some time later." Kakashi evades giving a clear answer. 

Since Tenzo is dead - at least Kakashi thinks he is, he hasn't checked in with Sakura in a while - only Naruto remains and he doesn't make a good witness in a such fantastical tale that came out of the mouth of a missing-nin. Especially since Obito is a  _ terrorist.  _

Kakashi still has trouble wrapping his head around the fact that his dear dead friend is responsible for the Kyuubi attack and Pein's invasion the very least. He refuses to believe it, yet if Obito admitting that he had a hand in the Uchiha Massacre as well, why not lie and conveniently but some blame on a shady figure like Danzo? 

No, it's just a theory. Kakashi kept track of Itachi's deeds over the years and the blood path he left behind occasional don't like the work of a man, who was loyal to Konoha. 

_ Well, I never said that Itachi was a good man. Just that he loved Sasuke above else and wished for him to grow up in peace,  _ a voice sounding suspiciously like Tobi offers after Tsunade dismissed him. 

It used to be Obito's voice. The annoying sound of the chu-nin he once had been. The boy, who had died, because of Kakashi's failure. Yet after he battle Kakashi only hears the deep tone of the enemy he fought. Of the man, whose eyes had shone with madness and desire for violence. 

Kakashi wishes he could forget those eyes that haunt him in his dreams. 

Well, he'd settle for knowing if he truly lost his Sharingan in between. Gai isn't wake to tell him what's true and what's his imagination. Yet, sometimes when he catches his reflection in the polished headband of a fellow shinobi, Kakashi sees  _ two  _ red eyes instead of just one. 

_ I'm probably just tired,  _ Kakashi thinks and decides to get some rest. 

Since Obito's face haunts him anyway, might as well get some sleep. 

  
  


\- 

  
  


They sit on a roof, following Kakashi from afar. Originally Sasuke wanted to listen in on the Kage meeting, but refrained when Madara placed a hand on his shoulder and told him in a quiet voice that the Kazekage could probably sense them if they got too close. 

Instead Sasuke summoned a small snake and told it to follow Kakashi. While they might not know what  _ exactly  _ had been talked about, the snake's sense of smell got them other useful information. Apparently the Kages all smelled of injuries and exhaustion. Smelled of death, since they got very close to dying. 

Honestly, Madara had been surprised that  _ all of them  _ hard survived, yet that could be chalked up to loyal people sacrificing themselves for their Lords. That and the fact that Hashirama's granddaughter was a accomplished medic-nin. 

"We'll leave her alone. I bet Hashirama will want to talk to her. She did quite well in defending the villages against us, we shouldn't haunt her steps so soon again," Madara murmurs to Sasuke. 

Besides, he's unwilling to go after Hashirama's children. Tsunade had been born after he left, but her mother had been a sweet thing and he looked after her quite often. Especially after Hashirama and Mito discovered that Madara had more experience in child raising that anyone of them put together. 

Watching Sasuke keep a close eye on Kakashi, Madara wonders if any plans of vengeance could be delayed until Tsunade was no longer Hokage. Call him sentimental, but Madara believed that Hashirama's granddaughter is at least worth considering the option. 

"There's something strange about him," Sasuke interrupts Madara's musings and the older Uchiha follows the finger pointing at Kakashi's retreating back. 

One long look with his Rinnegan activated tells Madara that Sasuke is right. A dark shadow clings to the Shinobi's back, surrounds him like cloud and there's a faint whisper in the wind. Something dark, something sinister. 

"Let's check this out," Madara says and begins to follow Kakashi. 

  
  


  
  


 


	9. Chapter 9

There's a voice in the back of his head and it's bloody irritating. Kakashi isn't used to things whispering into ears. His world evolves around his nose. He can smell that Sakura hasn't been sleeping much in the recent weeks, the stress begins to get to her. Naruto is wallowing in grief and confusion. Like usual it's so strong that Kakashi stays clear of him, because while the Kyuubi hasn't been active lately it doesn't mean the fox is gone. No, it's still there. Kakashi readjusts his mask and tells himself he will eat later. No way that he will take it down with Naruto this close.

Over the years he has gotten used to it, but recently his sensei's son doesn't just smell like fire and like ashes. Ever since the war ended he smells like burned flesh as well. Sometimes it's so strong Kakashi want to hurl and rather than confronting Naruto about it, he isn't sure a bath would help, he throws himself into the task of aiding Tsunade.

He knows how it looks like to outsiders. They're seeing the General of the Shinobi Alliance learning from the ageing Hokage. The other Hidden Villages expect him to step up and become the Godaime's successor. Not right away, but for them the question of who inherits the hat has already been decided. With Shikaku's death there aren't many alternatives lefts anyway.

 _Are you so sure about that,_ that little something in the back of his mind laughs. It's loud, screeching and it feels like an animal is breathing down is neck. _There are a lot of candidates, who would a better Hokage than you. Take Genma. He has good head on his shoulders. Hiashi is a possibility as well. It's not like as if he isn't already ruling a good part of the village._

All of it is true, but what makes Kakashi shudder is the way the his consciousness is voicing the doubts. He's used to a string of thoughts, of standing in front of the memorial stone to filter out the important facts from all the nonsense he picks up. It's never been like this, a presence that takes over his mind, leads his steps without him noticing it.

Kakashi has subtly checked if he has been put under a genjutsu. Even went to Sakura for a medical check-up, but according to her he's fine. A bit weak and worn due to the stress and the chakra exhaustion, but she didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

Perhaps it's just the fact that he doesn't need to cover his left eye any more.

After a decade of feeling the strain the rush makes him a bit light headed.

 _As if you'd know what actually happened. You're lucky that no one bothered to ask you about your two eyes yet,_ Kakashi thinks and pauses in front of the mirror. For he wouldn't be able to tell the truth.

Red bleeds into his eyes, revealing two lazy spinning Sharingan.

_It's not like as if you could tell how you came by them._

The voice in the back of his head laughs and Kakashi is damned sure he heard it before somewhere.

 

-

 

Watching Hatake is easier than it should be. Sasuke is seething, lightening crackles beneath his skin, but Madara refrains from commenting on it. Anger is far better than the apathetic behaviour of the last days. He learned pretty quickly that his younger relative doesn't even voice half the thoughts and opinion he has. Probably thinks he's not allowed to have them or believes it's better to keep quiet.

Madara wants to scream 'I'm here for you now.' Yet he knows better. Patience will yield results in the end, no matter how taxing it might be.

"Before we go inside there, can you tell me what you _want_ with Hatake?" Madara wants to know.

Currently he doesn't have any specific plans for the future. Would he be alone, he might've fucked with the Shinobi Alliance just for the heck of it. Yet in the camp are too many innocent people for his taste. Too many hapless Chu-nin, who were just following orders and dreaded the thought of going out onto the battlefield. Many of them just function as guards for higher ups, to paperwork and are go home at seven in the evening.

Madara didn't spare them, when they fought, but he's not keen on going after small flies either.

Sasuke snarls and it's a near thing to keep them undetected, but Madara has practice in hiding flares. Sasuke ain't the first young dragon in his care.

"He's a fucking hypocrite. I just can't stand the sight of him, all high and mighty." Sasuke grabs the handle of his sword in order to hold onto something. "As much as I want to punish him _right now_ for looking away and not believing Tobi, when he told him of the Massacre, I know it's not the right time nor the right place for revenge."

The older Uchiha lets out a snort as he's crouching on a branch in one of the nearby trees that surround the house Hatake apparently lives in. He's alone, aside from a few wounded Shinobi that are in the personal care of Sakura. But neither she nor the Jinchuuriki are currently home right now.

 _Probably still looking for Sasuke,_ Madara muses. He has heard of their stubborn quest to get their teammate back and he'd appreciate the loyalty, wouldn't it be for the demon.

He's actually very glad that the Jinchuuriki isn't here. His fate has yet to be decided and while Sasuke seems to be ready to slaughter his old teacher in cold blood, it's questionable if he can do it to the host of the Kyuubi.

 _Frankly, it's would worry me if he that jaded already,_ Madara thinks. _But first ..._

 

-

 

They decide that Madara would go and do some snooping. As much as Sasuke might snarl and bristle, he recognizes it as a logical and most sensible decision. In spirit form Madara is nearly undetectable and Sasuke doesn't trust himself around Kakashi.

He tells himself that he has enough time to figure out how to take revenge. Hit Kakashi, where it hurts the most. For now, they need to know how much of a threat he is. Kakashi is a formidable opponent, yet Sasuke believes he could take him. As long as it's not a fair fight, but thankfully he has the advantage of having been trained by Orochimaru.

And no matter how strong Kakashi become in the recent years, the Sannin has always been someone that Kakashi didn't want to cross. Or else they'd have send him after the traitor a long time ago. It should've been his duty as never-truly-retired Anbu.

 _Well, he never went after Itachi either,_ Sasuke thinks and has to take a deep breath to stay calm.

He doesn't know how to feel about that. On one hand he hopes Konoha left his brother alone after he became a missing-nin. On the other hand it makes him _angry_ how the village just dropped his brother, never caring beyond the issue to keep the Uchiha traitor quiet.

Sasuke settles into the trees and swear he'll follow Madara's lead on this one.

As long as he can't decide what to do with Kakashi, he'll stay back and avoid making mistakes. He has spent too much time with Orochimaru in order let a personal matter cloud his judgement to a dangerous degree.

He was only able to invade the Land of Snow and attack the Kage summit because he kept a cool head despite his growing desire to ripe Danzo apart ... and burn Konoha to the ground. But that's a matter for another day.

 

-

 

"Oh, what do we have here?" Madara croons as he stumbles over the red beast he fought during the war.

Now that is a pleasant surprise.

He bends over the bed to inspect his opponents injuries. There're burns all over his body, his chakra is dangerously low and it doesn't take much imagination to guess how much pain this Gai must be in.

"I didn't think you'd be still alive."

"... not done ... yet," the Shinobi rasps and opens one eye to look at Madara. It must cost him a lot, but the Uchiha can respect the gesture.

If there's anyone of Konoha capable of spotting, seeing and talking to him while he's in this form, than it's Maito Guy.

He tells the bedridden hero as much and cackles as the Konoha Shinobi looks stunned.

"Oh, damned right, I do know your name. There aren't many people capable of challenging me. You've earned that, though its sad that it cost you so much."

Maito Gai struggles for breath and it saddens Madara to see such a warrior worthy of his attention brought so low. It nags at him, reminds him far too much of the decades he spend beneath the surface, tied to a chakra tree. Dying would've been to easy, but the road of recovery was a long one.

"If you're ... to kill me ... do ... a favour and make it ... quick," the taijutsu master rasps. "Don't ... taunt me."

Madara shakes his head. He wonders if Maito Gai seeing _him_ or rather Sasuke's image. Not that it matters, in the long run, but he might be one of the very few able to tell the difference.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for Hatake."

Instead of looking alarmed, Maito Gai nods.

"Good. He's ... not the same any more."

"Oh?" Madara raises an eyebrow.

He anticipated that Shinobi would want to warn his friend. Defend him, as impossible as the task is. But that's more than just a wise man knowing his own limits. There's concern in Maito Gai's soul. Worry and not exactly for Kakashi.

"He's different ever since he returned from the fight against the Goddess."

"You remember her," Madara says, less astonished than he probably should be. Not a feat many are capable of, but given the shape Maito Gai's chakra took during his final attack, it'd have disappointed him had it not been the case.

"Clearly," Guy says, though his voice just a whisper. He doesn't sound afraid, at least not much. It's more a mix of awe and regret. "She was beautiful."

Madara considers his next action for a moment. He's not often in a generous mood, but with the lack of a large clan to care for, he can afford to donate a bit of strength. He chuckles as he presses a hand on Maito Gai's chest and lets his chakra flow. The groan of relief he gets in return is worth the action alone.

"I should've killed you to spare you the dishonour of living as a cripple for the rest of your life. You seem to be the type, who doesn't want to be a burden for those you love," Madara rumbles as Gai wants to protest. He lets his Sharingan bleed onto the surface and looks the dying Shinobi in the eye. In his current condition Gai would never walk again. Would need help for even the simplest task. Would need to be fed and washed be strangers.

Konoha has a habit of forgetting those, who fight for her and don't die heroically in battle.

He pumps chakra into Gai's body, which is only possible because he's the fire type. Just like the Uchiha are, though of a different origin.

 _I sense the old turtle._ Madara grins. There are other creatures despite dragons, who hold wisdom and power. Maybe Maito Gai's journey isn't over yet.

Madara pulls away.

"I've done what I can. The rest is up to you."

He slips out of the room. Maito Gai is already asleep and probably will chalk this encounter up as a dream. Easily done, thanks to all the painkillers he's taking. But he's breathing a little easier. It will either be enough for Guy to start over or it will give him the strength to let go.

_I'd rather have an honest enemy than a corrupt friend._

Besides the closer he gets to Kakashi, the more he suspects he's going to need one good deed for this day.

 

-

 

_he feels like babe that's bathed in warm water. It's pleasant. Maito Gai want to say something. Wants to know who is guarding him, because he feels well protected._

_**Hush, child. You need to rest.** _

_the voice, the deep rumble, sounds familiar. he wants to open his eyes, but he obeys. mostly, because the pain is slowly easing away, allowing him to dream peacefully. but a flicker of curiosity remains._

_**Later,** _ _comes the answer. For some reason it sounds like an animal. he tastes saltwater. his ears are filled with noises of the ocean._

 _the great turtle chuckles._ _**You're always been too stubborn and too curious for your own good.** _

_the being sounds like a fond mother, but Maito Gai can't quite tell if the voice is male or female. Or both._

_**There's time for answers. Later. Right now, you need to rest. Don't waste the gift the Great Dragon has granted you. Though you shouldn't have been so foolish to challenge him in the first place.** _

_Maito Gai would agree to that, if he could. But he doesn't truly regret it. It had been the chance of a lifetime to against Uchiha Madara and hold his own._

 

-

 

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke points at the unconscious Kakashi as Madara throws him into the ground and ties him against a tree.

For good measure the older Uchiha also erects a genjutsu in order to make sure they remain undisturbed. If it is a genjutsu. Sasuke watches closely and notices how the real world seems move away until only vague forms and chakra signatures remain. Which makes it even more clear that they're not alone.

Sasuke looks at Kakashi, puzzled. There're two signatures in front him. Two people and one feels incredible familiar.

"How...?" Sasuke murmurs and turns to Madara, confused.

His ancestor only cackles.

"Well, I'm not surprised. He's always been difficult. Not to mention an utter bastard, who likes to make my life miserable and complicated," Madara says and pokes into Kakashi's ribs. He yells, "Hey, wake up. Stop pretending, I know you're in there."

Kakashi chuckles and his lips twist into a grin that Sasuke has never seen on his old teacher before. But then Kakashi lifts his head, two Sharingan burning bright and Sasuke gets what Madara has been talking about.

"Tobi," he acknowledges his cousin with a short nod and silently agrees with Madara. Seeing that Obito is still alive is not a surprise at all, but he wants to ask anyway, "How does it come you're still around?"

Obito-Kakashi shrugs. It's not quite like, when Madara is walking around in Sasuke's body, but it comes close. It takes a bit of imagination to look beyond the features of the Copy-nin, but the Sharingan ensures Sasuke gets it right.

"My body got destroyed somewhere between playing Host to the Juubi and fighting Kaguya. I thought I was done for, but Kakashi practically invited me in. I'm pretty sure he told everyone that I gifted him my other Sharingan as well, but that's just a side-effect."

Obito grins like the maniac he is. He never bothered to hide it and as much as he irritates Sasuke sometimes, he rather deals with Obito than with Kakashi.

"Possession," Madara mumbles to himself. Then he turns to Sasuke. "You'll have to put your revenge on a back-burner. With Obito using Kakashi as host to stay in this world, we can't get rid of him anytime soon."

"I can live with that as long as Tobi makes his life miserable," Sasuke grunts. He'd loved to use the opportunity to punch Kakashi in the face. Obito living in there is not exactly a reason to refrain from doing it, but he doesn't want his cousin as his enemy.

Tobi is too sneaky, too smart and too vicious to mess with. Rather, Sasuke lets him do his thing and aligns his plans accordingly. Besides, with Obito still around it's probably going to be fucking easy to keep tabs on Konoha.

"I can do that," Obito grins and his obsession with Kakashi shows through. His cousin tabs against his forehead. "He's still in there, you know? Doesn't have a clue, because he's a depressed, suicidal little shit."

"I'm guessing that you want a body of your own sooner or later," Madara muses. Though Obito has always been easy to please in that regard.

He _did_ die under that rock, used Madara's own for a while when they separated and always bounced back to Zetsu, whenever he needed a break or a chance to rest. Possession isn't new for Tobi, there was a Mizukage, if Madara remembers their plans and Sasuke's info correctly. But it's not a long term solution.

Sooner or later the host is going to fight back, though with Kakashi Obito will now how to drag out the inevitable.

"Just like you," Obito comments and wriggles out of the restraints. It pleases him that neither of the other two is stopping him. "But I can wait. I'm looking rather forward to returning to Konoha, working on my plans from the inside."

"Who knows, maybe I still have the chance to become Hokage." Obito laughs. The thoughts seems to amuse him to a great deal. "Do you still want to take revenge on Konoha, Sasuke?"

"I want to burn the Shinobi System to the ground," the youngest Uchiha grids out, allows the anger to rise to the surface for once.

Madara seems to be a bit taken aback by the rage that flickers over Sasuke's face, but for Obito it's nothing new. He has seen Sasuke at his worst and though he'd never admit it out loud, that kid is dangerous. One of the very few times he almost died during the last years, was when he had to tell Sasuke the truth about Itachi ... and he's including freeing the Kyuubi and going against Minato.

"I can find out who was involved in bringing the Clan down," Obito offers. "If there's anyone still left alive."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Madara wants to know. So far he hasn't commented on the loss of their entire clan, but it's a good opportunity to get some straight answers out of Obito.

He gets a guilty expression and a shrug.

"By the time Itachi tracked me down and asked for my involvement, it was already too late. Danzo wanted us _dead._ All of us. He didn't even want to spare the children to use them in that private army of his," Obito recounts with enough bitterness in his voice that Sasuke actually believes it's genuine.

They had this conversation before, but it's good to hear it again. Sasuke doesn't know if he could've lived with the knowledge that Tobi _wanted_ his family dead.

Madara's angry hiss and the flare of fire so hot that it's unnatural, indicates their ancestor understand the impossible situation Obito and Itachi had been in.

"They wanted us dead. All of us," Madara repeats and reminisces in memories. "Straight from the beginning. That's Tobirama's work and if I'm correct the elders all have been his students at some point."

He looks at Obito for confirmation. When the spirit, trapped in the body of Hatake Kakashi, nods he continues, "Then it wasn't your fault, Tobi. The Kyuubi attack was just the excuse they needed. They'd have found a way, sooner or later."

 _And then we might've not had someone like Itachi,_ Obito thinks. He hopes Madara gets it. Danzo had been through and even Fugaku had seen reason in the end.

No way to escape. His hope had rested on getting Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke out alive. Hadn't worked so well and it had ended for them suffering through the next half decade. Though Shisui got the best part, in Obito's opinion.

Judgement was still out who drew the short stick - Itachi or Sasuke.

"What do you want to do next?" Obito asks.

With Sasuke and Madara stuck together, which would interesting _as hell_ if he had still a body on his own, it's a valid question.

Madara answers, "Lay low for a while. Plan ahead, but ultimately I agree with Sasuke. The Shinobi system in place is not what Hashirama and I had in mind. Even if there's no one left to take revenge on, we have to make sure the people who remain don't get lazy."

Obito understands the short glance Madara sends to Sasuke. Of course he'll want to train Sasuke and in his opinion it's the best thing that could happen to the boy. Best thing in a very long while and even if they have to wait years, it's better for all of them to set Sasuke's head on straight. There's still too much anger and grief in him.

"Don't fear, they're all corrupt," Obito sneers. "Haven't you see the way they worship the demons? It makes my skin crawl."

 _There're a few, who know better,_ Madara thinks. _But it's Hashirama's job to take care of those._

Otherwise he's willing to trust Obito's judgement. Sasuke is still suspicious, but that's normal. He probably hasn't encountered someone like Obito back when the Clan was still alive. Konoha wouldn't have allowed a dark dragon to exist within their ranks. Fools, all of them. Thinking that dark meant evil. The Kyuubi is a demon and yet manages to shine as bright as the sun.

All in all it's good news to know that Obito is still around and Madara trusts him to take care of himself. Trusts him to live among the Konoha-nin without getting noticed.

_They're blind and stupid. It'll be a good test to see if someone gets suspicious._

If not ... well, there's a reason he isn't done with Konoha yet. It used to be his home once and while it's not in his nature to remain in one place forever, he can't stand to see it wallowing in corruption. Which means that the original plan, gather all the Bijuu, is still valid. That had been the right idea, he just shouldn't have listened to Zetsu.

 _Moon-Eye Plan. It's quite obvious in hindsight,_ Madara snorts, berating his own foolishness. _But with Hashirama at our side, we cannot fail. And it's not as if we don't have the time._

Who cared if they attacked Konoha to kidnap the Jinchuuriki right now or in ten years?

In fact ... Madara glances towards Sasuke. Done right they might not have to kidnap Naruto at all.

 

-

 

Kakashi wakes up three hours later. He feels disorientated, but well rested. His senses tell him that Sakura is working with Guy. It'd be good form to get up and check up on him. Talk, when his friend is in the mood for it. Yet he's too tired. Too sleepy. Surely Sakura would recommend getting some more rest after they just fought a war?

He closes his eyes again, slips back into his dream where Obito is still alive. Rin as well.

They're laughing and in his dreams he doesn't feel like an outsider any more.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used so many words in one update, but I did try to make up for having to wait. And quite frankly .. there was no good part to end the chapter. At least I listen to what my readers want? Cause I just loved the idea of Obito being still alive, so I thought ... why not?


	10. Chapter 10

 

The separation from Madara hits Hashirama harder than he thought it would, but he realizes it's necessary. Whatever the future holds, it's unlikely that they'll be glued together indefinitely. Then there's also the fact that he's barely a few weeks old. Not even six months ago Sasuke called him back to the real world. That this is the first time he finds time to breath and proper recollect what happened since then, says a lot. 

Thankfully he can spend most of his days mediating. Ever since he let go of the fake body, he connected with the forest further and further. He doesn't even have to move in order to control the roots across the clearing. He's also able to become one with the tress and listening to their whispering and while they don't understand human language, their harbour a lot of small animals he can use as spies. 

What he finds, is disheartening. 

Many Shinobi are simple people. Chu-nin is the word they use nowadays. In Hashirama's time he'd have called them fathers and mothers. Normal people. Those, who still have a future, because even in the Shinobi Clans there had been a lot of people, who never lived the life of a warrior. Many simply made sure that their warriors had enough to eat. Others specialized in spy work, in healing or creating poisons. You don't need to be a Shinobi for that. 

What disturbs him the most, is that many of the faces he passes are still very young. Innocent. Or at least, they had been up until now. Hashirama can't tell if it's because of the war, the Juubi or Kaguya, but their faces looked haunted. 

_They want to go home,_ Hashirama realizes.  _They're sick of sitting around, waiting for the Kages to be finished with bickering about nonsense._

Hashirama inhales deeply and sinks into the ground, becomes one with his environment and seeks out someone, who has enough pull to change the mood among the hopeless. 

  
  


\- 

  
  


His granddaughter is a strong woman and her profile, more than anything else, tells him how much time as passed since his mortal death. When he closes his eyes for the final time, laying on a funton he hadn't properly left for weeks, Tsunade had been a small child. Hashirama hopes his daughter had the sense not to take a toddler to a dying man, because he can't remember if he ever said goodbye. 

Today she's older than he was back then and beneath her youthful appearance Hashirama can sense her failing strength. This war cost her a lot. 

At first all he had wanted to do was watch her a little, check up on his last living relative, but after a few moments that Hashirama spends sitting on a tree near her balcony Tsunade's head picks up. She looks around, obviously wondering if she's being spied on. Her eyes fall on her guards, yet since they don't seem to be alarmed, Tsunade forces herself to relax. 

"I must be going insane," she mumbles to herself. "Just another sign that I need to catch up on sleep." 

"You're not," Hashirama answers and floats from the tree the door frame. When Tsunade twists her head and looks at him with astonishment, he adds, "Insane, that is." 

"Grandfather," Tsunade whispers. She does her best to hide the trembling in her fingers as she reaches for her desk to steady herself. 

Hashirama is by her side in an instant, helping her to sit down. 

"Breath, Tsunade. I didn't want to scare you," he says and rubs her back. If he uses some of his new gift to give her strength than it's his business. 

He hasn't truly figured their extent. He's not like Madara, who seem to struggle only with control sometimes and does not flail around like other mortals. Well, it seems that Madara is not mortal at all. He may not said it outright, but Hashirama hopes that Sasuke will have question that need to be answered. Though it'd not surprise him if the members of their Uchiha Clan  _know_ their heritage by instinct. It would explain a lot of what he observed in the past. 

_And why my brother always struggled with them,_ Hashirama griefs. 

"I thought you moved on," Tsunade says and reaches for a drink. Hashirama wishes it the cup held water, but after the recent months he can understand why his granddaughter prefers sake. 

What he also notices is that Tsunade looks old. It's well hidden, but his new senses Hashirama that Tsunade is aging, slowly decaying from the inside like a sick tree. She's not in danger of dying any time soon, she still has a few years, but not much more either. 

"I haven't," Hashirama shakes his head. "Not yet, but I hope you keep my existence a secret. Though I have learned that people will be less inclined to believe your tales about my return than they were a few week ago." 

Tsunade nods, silently. She almost began to believe herself that the returned Hokages had only been a dream. Her mind rationalized that it had probably been just a fancy jutsu that Orochimaru cooked up. Seeing Hashirama Senju in front of her once again though, blows all the doubts away. Like leaves in the autumn storms. 

He is  _here._ Her grandfather is truly here. 

Tsunade reaches for his hand, needs to reassure herself that she hasn't fallen asleep over her paperwork. But feeling warm skin beneath her own proves that's not the case. 

"How...?" Tsunade chokes. 

She can almost feel the power radiating from him. It's a bit like the Sage chakra Naruto uses, only far more wide stretched and far more peaceful. Naruto  _burns_ whenever he's in that state, her grandfather still feels like a normal man. Someone you greet on the streets, simply because he  _looks_ like someone you should respect. 

Hashirama grins, sheepishly and sits down on her desk. "I'm not entirely sure how it happened. I can put your mind at ease, there's no jutsu involved. My guess is that I'm just not ready to move on yet. Seeing all the pain my action's have brought to my descendants, I'd feel wrong to leave you alone with the consequences." 

"It's not your fault that the Hidden Villages kept warring with each other," Tsunade protests. 

Yet she know how her grandfather must feel. After the great war that cost her Nawaki, Dan and ultimately Orochimaru as well, she couldn't stay in Konoha. Couldn't watch her inventions used for more bloody work, when healing jutsu turned into assassination devices. Thanks to her parents, thanks to her lineage, Sarutobi couldn't even stop her. As Tsunade Senju, minor noble in the Daimyo's court, she was free to go as she it pleased her. 

And yet ... she did return, when Konoha needed a Hokage and today she wonders how much damage she could've prevented, had she not ran away. 

She sees the same expression in her grandfather's face right now. 

He shakes his head. 

"I'm not talking about the wars between the nations. As horrible as those are, they don't actually surprise me. Bringing peace to Hi no Kuni had to come with a price, I knew that. Actually, Madara knew that as well. He was the one who pointed it out," the first Hokage says so very casual that it reminds Tsunade that Madara used to be more than just a threat the Shinobi Nations rallied against. That the Uchiha is a history figure she tried to ask about as child and got no satisfying answer in the end. 

Her mother became bitter anytime Tsunade even mentioned Konoha. They fought over staying Sarutobi's student after Nawaki died, but at this point Tsunade still believed her work as medic-nin would saves lives in the end. It did, in a way. Her teachings survived and she has great hope for Sakura. 

_The girl is perhaps the only good thing I've ever managed to produce,_ Tsunade muses. 

She never had children, never married like her parents wanted her to. Both hated the Shinobi business and had died resenting it. Yet there's no way to dismantle an entire system. In the end she had to become Hokage to enforce some changes. 

_Who knows, maybe I can legally adopt her. Ask Sakura to carry on my name,_ Tsunade thinks. 

Seeing her grandfather in front of her, almost alive in a sense, saddens her that his name, his legacy and his hard work should end with her. The practice of adopting apprentices into the Clan maybe old, but no one would bat an eye. 

She would think about it and approach the subject once they were back home. Sakura had lost her father during the Pain Invasion and her mother moved away not long after that, disapproving how her daughter could continue to serve a system that demands blood sacrifices from the citizens its supposed to protect. 

In a way Tsunade knows exactly how Sakura must feel. 

"I'm sorry that we didn't carry on your ideas of peace as we should have," Tsunade finally says. Rationally she knows that there's little, what she could have done, personally. Aside from marrying into a noble family and influence the Lord from this side, but she doubts it'd have done any good. "Sometimes it feels as if we didn't learn anything at all." 

"I hope you believe me, when I say that's not your fault Tsunade," Hashirama repeats and squeezes his granddaughter's hand. "From what I've learned you've done great work, despite the horrible mistakes Tobirama and I made in the past."

At her raised eyebrow he clarifies, "Though I admit that my brother's fault are very different from those I burdened Konoha with. It was my decision to bind the Bijuu to human hosts and today I realize that this was a mistake. Humans should not try to do the work of the gods and in the end this is probably the reason why I'm still here." 

"I'd not protest if I never has to deal with the Bijuu again," Tsunade sighs. "But that sounds too good to be true." 

As much as she might wish it, it'd cause only more problems if the Jinchuuriki vanished into thin air. At least, the ones they still had were accounted for. No one quite knew what happened to the demons Madara caught, but given how the other Kages hadn't asked that question yet they probably hoped as well that they can ignore the issue. For now. Either that or the other Hidden Villages intend to recapture them and use them in the future. 

"I will see what I can do," Hashirama says. At first Tsunade believes it to be a joke, but the determined expression in his eyes tell another story. 

Any other person she'd have dismissed as insane. Yet Hashirama Senju isn't just  _a man._ He had been hailed as the God of the Shinobi and it says a lot that it needed the Army of Five Nations to defeat the man who had been Hashirama's one and only equal. 

"I hope you're successful," she finally tells him. Tsunade knows that this is probably the last time they're going to see each other. If Hashirama Senju still has a task to fulfil in the mortal world, then it's best she doesn't know too much about it. 

He's no longer Hokage, taking care of Konoha is not his job any more. It's hers, no matter how much she might resent it. Yet this meeting might just have given her the strength to carry on a few more years. With Akatsuki gone, they don't have to focus on S-Rank Missing-nin any more. 

"Goodbye, Tsunade," Hashirama says. It's almost as if he's fading back in the forest, becoming one with the wood, the trees and their leaves. It's fitting. Before he disappears completely, leaving his granddaughter alone with her thoughts and her work, he tells her, "Please keep your faith. I've failed your mother more than any other person in this world, but she always had a good head on her shoulders. The world is still full of lies and corruption, so you will do good to remind yourself of your purpose in the world." 

The last sentence confuses her more than finding out that her grandfather isn't as dead as he should be. But she nods, dutifully. It makes sense, in a way. Shinobi are not good people. In the end, they're assassins and people, who rather stick to the shadows, because they fear the judgement of honest people. Yet the gods see everything. 

_He is warning me,_ Tsunade realizes and stares at the spot, where Hashirama Senju had stood.  _He knows something I don't._

Not surprising, given who her grandfather is. Who he had become. 

But instead of feeling intimidated, she feels refreshed and encouraged. Her grandfather might be a spirit, but Tsunade is going to take whatever family she still has left in this world. 

  
  


-

  
  


Finding Madara is easy, in the end. Despite the thousands of Shinobi that are camping on what used to be a battlefield, Hashirama finds his friend's chakra easily. It changed a little. It's a bit heavier than it had been in the past, but he contributes it to the Rinnegan. To the fact that they died and returned. 

At least Madara is closer to the man he used to be. During their last fight, there was a madness and a hunger in those eyes Hashirama didn't know what to do with. In the end, he did what he was supposed to do, fully knowing that'd destroy him. 

It did. It took a while of well deserved suffering, but it did destroy him. 

"You're back," Madara smiles, when Hashirama steps out of the woods. His heart skips a beat at the sight. 

Gods, had Madara ever smiled at him like this? Hashirama doesn't think so. If he did, than it had been before Izuna's death. 

"Of course, I am. Were you...hmpf," Hashirama moans as he gets interrupted. Madara just pulled him down at the collar and kisses him as thoroughly as he knew how. 

When they part, Hashirama's faced is flushed and his breathing definitely quicker than it had been before. 

"Eh, ... what..." Hashirama tries to get a hold of sense and reason again, but the sight of Madara's devilish grin alone is enough to wake slumbering desires. 

Years of denial are difficult to let go of, even if death makes it a bit easier. Hashirama isn't ashamed of his love for Madara, he questions how someone can  _not love_ the man. He's fire, determination and passion, ... and it's not a surprise that his friend comes from an impossible heritage. Mortal coil is not enough to harbour a soul like Madara's. It's too pure, too bright. 

_And he loves me,_ Hashirama thinks. It's terrifying, that knowledge. Though it makes him happy as well.  _Despite what I did to him, he still loves me._

Still, that doesn't mean that Hashirama knows what to  _do_ with this love. He can be a spirit of the forest, an ancestor and an inspiration. He can be the God of Shinobi. All these are tasks and duties he knows how to approach. Yet looking Madara into his red eyes enough to make him stutter, to make his heart race and make him blush. 

"I missed you," Madara says and his voice is almost a purr. 

He learns forward in order to kiss Hashirama again, when a choked sound interrupts them. Hashirama's ears redden with embarrassment, when Sasuke stares at them, horrified. At first the Hokage believes that Sasuke might feel possessive over Madara, he has seen that behaviour in toddlers and Sasuke only has one relative left, yet the darkening expression tells Hashirama that it's not the case. 

"Would you  _please_ cease these activities as long as you're in control of my body?" Sasuke growls. 

Only then Hashirama notices Sasuke's crackling spirit form. It hisses and wavers, always in motion. Like a bonfire almost and the Senju remembers that Madara used to be like this. Restless. 

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke," Hashirama wails and hides his face. "Please, don't be angry, I won't do it again." 

Madara, the bastard that he is, is only laughing. Hashirama tries to glower at him, because his old friend knew exactly what he was doing, when he reached for that kiss. He's also far better at sensing Sasuke, who is difficult to make out these days, especially when Madara is on control of their body. They are too alike and Madara's chakra dominates, almost pushing Sasuke's in the background. 

As far as Hashirama can tell it's an ancient practice of the Uchiha Clan to protect their young, so that may slip away unnoticed. 

"What have you learned?" the first Hokage finally asks, changing the subject. 

Quickly the Uchiha inform him of Obito's survival. Hashirama doesn't know a lot, but the fact that he's an Uchiha is enough for him. The Clan will stick together, despite their differences or whatever grudges they held in the past. Sasuke has to know more, but he only gives a brief impression, outlining Obito's life and his actions as leader of Akatsuki. 

What doesn't sit right with Hashirama, is that Obito seems to be possessing an innocent Shinobi. 

Madara scoffs. "Hatake Kakashi is hardly  _innocent._ He knew what he got into, when he accepted to have a Sharingan transplanted. The only reason why I haven't burned him to ashes, is the reason that Obito offered it as a gift. I'm not sure it worked out as intended, but that's between  _them._ " 

The older Uchiha turns to Sasuke. "I know you have grievances against your old teacher, but your disappointment doesn't weight as much as Hatake's debt towards Tobi. It's not up to you to decide if Hatake lives or dies." 

"Hn." 

It's difficult to tell what Sasuke thinks about Madara's verdict, but he nods. A part of Hashirama is worried that a rebellious young man like Sasuke will go behind Madara's back anyway. That would end badly, for all of them. 

Yet Madara and Sasuke seem to get along better than Hashirama initially feared. 

"I don't have to kill him in order to make him suffer," is Sasuke's response. "Besides, I'm confident that Tobi will let me help. Between us it should be easy enough to teach Hatake a lesson." 

The tone of his voice tells Hashirama that he doesn't want to know, what kind of plans Sasuke has for his old teacher. A glance towards Madara doesn't help at all, for the older Uchiha only shrugs. It reminds him a little of the early days, when Madara was Clan Head and wondered why Hashirama had to play referee among his own people so often. 

The Uchiha, when it comes to governing themselves, apparently follow the rule not to get angry. 

_'We get even.'_ Madara had said back then and generously tried to explain the issue of being able to remember  _everything._ End of the discussion had been a befuddled Hashirama and the realization that the Sharingan is more than just an eye. From what Hashirama can guess, biology has reworked the Uchiha from head to toe. Starting by the fact that they rarely get cold, move faster and more gracefully even at their lowest than other Shinobi manage to do so in their entire life up to the point where their observation skills are mostly responsible for their anti-social behaviour. 

Hashirama has always known that it's not easy to befriend the Uchiha as outsider, but he tried. This time, he swears, he's not going to fail. 

Just as Hashirama is about to ask what exactly Sasuke intends to Hatake Kakashi, all three of them notice an approaching presence, though Sasuke is the first to turn his head. The youngest Uchiha's eyes turn deep red as he stares into the night. 

Hashirama tries to do the same, reaching out with his senses to detect, who has discovered them. Unfortunately these abilities are still new. He can only say it's a Shinobi, male most likely and considerably powerful. 

Sasuke steps forward, ignoring Madara's curious gaze. 

"What do you want?" he asks. He sounds less threatening than Hashirama expected him to be. 

  
  


 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I have an ending in mind, just the numbers of scenes and chapters til that happens seems to grow. You'll forgive me if I'm not turning this into an Epos, but the most crucial questions are going to be answered. Other will not. Take Gai for example, for our little group his survival & well-being is inconsequential. So he's most likely not to return. Otherwise ... do you mind that this fic is a little weird?

"It doesn't surprise me that you of all people detected me so fast," says the newcomer. "You always had a knack for that." 

Out of the shadow steps a person that is obviously from Suna. The attire is telling, just like the features. What Hashirama doesn't quite get, why Madara tenses up even though he tries not to show it. Yet his interest definitely lays on the young man that has his hands buried in the pockets of his pants. It hits Hashirama that he's completely at ease, despite standing in front of the three most dangerous men the world currently has to offer. 

"Gaara," Sasuke acknowledges the other man with a nod and obviously fights the urge to cross his arms over his chest. "I could ask how did you find us, but that question is futile. I would've been disappointed had you  _ not  _ taken notice of my presence. So the question is rather: What do you want?"

The First Hokage notices that Sasuke doesn't reach for his sword either. Whoever he is, Sasuke doesn't label this man as threat to his personal safety. 

The man from Suna smiles. It's almost bloodthirsty. Almost. Not quite. Hashirama senses that this man is dangerous, on a level he doesn't quite understand. It says enough that the bright green eyes flicker from Sasuke to Hashirama himself and Madara, who still sitting cross-legged on the ground. 

"Well, for starters I'm not here in my capacity as Kazekage," Gaara says. Almost instantly Madara relaxes. 

Sasuke ... not so much, but Hashirama contributes it to the fact that Sasuke doesn't seem to know  _ how  _ to do so in the first place. That he lets Gaara approach further without showing any signs of aggression is miracle in an itself. For a moment the two young men stare at each other. Unafraid and yet aware of harm the other is capable of. It doesn't take a lot to guess that these two have history, but from what Hashirama can tell it's not necessarily  _ bad  _ history. 

Years of being Hokage and a Clan Leader taught him that sometimes meetings and relationships have to measured by the standard 'it could be worse'. 

Given that the man  _ is  _ the Kazekage, Hashirama believes that easily, his approach is downright friendly. For there are no guards around. Not in the trees nor deep in the ground and it doesn't look like as if the Kazekage intends to challenge them to a fight. 

"Good, but what else could you want?" Sasuke continues. "I have no doubt that you noticed us checking out the camp, but as you probably know, we have done little else beside stealing some clothes and eating your horrible food." 

"I'm quite aware. While I wondered what could make you stick around, the idea of collecting information when it's handed on a silver plate is completely understandable." The Kazekage makes a dismissive gesture. The intense gaze wanders towards, where Hashirama and Madara are standing. "Those two are what prompted me to investigate personally. Unlike the most people, I clearly remember the last weeks." 

"Including the mad goddess?" Madara promptly asks. His voice is deep and grumbling, but not disrespectful. 

The Kazekage makes a face, reminding Hashirama that this man cannot be much older than Sasuke is. It's sad, what they're demanding from their children these days. 

"Especially her," the Kazekage answers. His eyes narrow as he studies Madara and sand shifts behind him. "I also remember you trying to kill me, but I know better than to take that personally." 

"You challenged a dragon and survived to tell the tale." Madara shrugs. After a pause, he grins, "Though  _ you  _ had far greater chances of making it out intact than the others, if me eyes don't deceive me. Since you look fine to me, I feel obligated to invite you to join us for a moment." 

That sentence alone is enough for Hashirama to get suspicious. The vicious grin that the man gifts them in return doesn't fit into the role of a Kage following a lead, alone because he deems it too dangerous to risk the lives of his men. 

"Sitting is better than standing around," the Kazekage says. He adds, "It's not like as if we are savages, unable to hold a civil conversation."

Okay. Now Hashirama knows that there's something that they're not telling him. It makes him feel stupid and naive. There are so many things he doesn't know, either because he had practised ignorance in life or because he had been dead an entire century. 

"I have the feeling that introductions are in order," he finally says, frowning. "I will start with myself. My name is Hashirama from the Senju Clan and I once held the title of the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha. At least this had been the case, when I was still alive. Not sure, which still applies, since the mantle has long passed on to my granddaughter and the remains of my Clan seem to be scattered in the wind." 

The young Kazekaze eyes him with newfound respect. He bows his head before he says, "My name is Gaara no Sabaku." 

There's a pause and while Madara seems to understand some hidden implication, Hashirama can only guess. Sasuke portrays no obvious emotions, aside from openly staring at Gaara, caring not the slightest that it would be considered impolite. 

"I'm the Prince of the Desert," Gaara adds and directs the words at Hashirama. 

His senses, those that are connected to the trees, are trying to tell him something. They don't consider Gaara himself dangerous, only what he represents. Since he cannot remember Suna ever having a royal house, Hashirama tries to look at the statement from a different angle. 

_ The desert is dangerous. A harsh, unforgiving place, but not completely void of life,  _ Hashirama muses.  _ There are bugs, mice and lizards. There's also beauty. Endless sand, stones and a vast sky.  _

It hits him. He once helped a small country to find measures to fight the approaching desert, which seemed to come closer with every year. The sand makes growing crops nearly impossible, trees wither in the unstable ground or dry up, because they are not able to draw enough water from the ground. 

_ He's like me,  _ Hashirama realizes and stares at the Kazekage with a new understanding.  _ Only the complete opposite. I live through the trees and he through the desert.  _

Finally Hashirama smiles in understanding, "I'm a son of the forest. Nothing fancy, I'm afraid, Kazekage-dono." 

Gaara's lips twitch ad well. Hashirama still has questions, but he knows enough. He has fought wars before, with far less information about his enemy. The exchange must suffice as explanation for now. 

"If you're not here as Kazekage,  _ Gaara,  _ then why search for us at us at all?" 

Of course, Sasuke is still suspicious. Hashirama has learned it's in his nature. Understandable as well, after everything he has learned about him. Maybe he will be able to tell Sasuke one day, how he looked to Hashirama when they first met. Confident and like the younger Madara, over hundred years ago. Going against everything what humanity deems logical and reasonable. Summoning the dead, freeing them out of the belly of a Shinigami. Hashirama is sure Sasuke would've  _ fought  _ said Shinigami to get his answers. 

The same determination is now entirely focused on Gaara. 

  
  


-

  
  


The Kazekage eyes' narrow sightly, before he makes a gesture with his hand and the sand he controls drags a writhing bundle to the surface. Madara's first instinct is to jump up and snarl at it. The bundle, even while completely wrapped up in sand, feels evil. Not like Tobi does, who is slightly twisted in the head, but capable of sense and reason. This creature on the other hand is rotten inside. 

The Sharingan doesn't lie. 

His first thought is that Zetsu is back. Madara is still not over being manipulated so thoroughly, but he hopes he has enough time to mediate on where he went wrong. Trusting Zetsu had never been a good option, but the Shinobi world is filled with strange creatures, spirits and half-lings. Many Shinobi are human, some are something else and others are both. Often hiding in plain sight, because they are rather be feared as Shinobi than be hunted as the otherworldly creatures they are. 

Most people in the Hidden Villages are just too blind and used to weird colleagues to question oddities. For most occurrences can be explained away by jutsus and bloodlines. 

"What is this?" Hashirama hisses, staring at the thing the Kazekage has still firm in his grasp. 

Sasuke's eyes are spinning, one red Sharingan and the other glowing in the unholy light of the Rinnegan. He probably has a good idea, who the young desert prince brought to them. Which Madara isn't going to forget anytime soon, it's a favour he will repay. Before he didn't care overly much, the Kages were weak. 

Gaara no Sabaku may have potential, especially if he considers the factor that the young  _ man  _ is literally out of his element. Suna is far away and no matter if the young Kage can turn earth into sand, it's not the same. But Madara can respect that Gaara no Sabaku came to fight anyway, even though their people would've been safe in their desert. His own focus always had been Konoha, the tribes in the empty land never interested that much. 

"My sand picked up a disturbance a few nights ago. After everything that happened, I wanted to be careful. No one can tell what kind of consequences the use of Edo Tensei is going to have," the Kazekage says. 

Madara can see the worry in his eyes. Like Hashirama he's connected to the land itself, he wonders about the story behind it, but for now all he needs to know is this connection makes him trustworthy. A lot of Shinobi have been corrupted over the decades, forgetting that the mind provides half the strength when forging chakra. Tired souls with haunted eyes, who have stopped believing into anyone and caring for anyone have become the norm among the shinobi. 

There are monks in temples, who are following the original path of the ninshu and no matter how old they are or much they fight, they always have a clearer, stronger chakra than even the Kage can manage. 

It's about the purity of the spirit and the thing that Gaara no Sabaku drags forth is everything ... unclean, for the lack of a better word. The sight of it writhing in the hold of the Kazekage's sand makes him want to snarl, let the dragon rise and burn it to the ground until the earth is clean again. 

But then he realizes what the creature is. 

Or rather, who. 

He looks at his friend and finds a surprising among of pity in his heart. 

_ I'm sorry, Hashirama.  _

  
  


_ \-  _

  
  


Gaara drags him away, but Sasuke can't help but glance back. He has a good guess, what has just been dragged into their camp. Yet given the way Madara's chakra crackles and spits like an angry fire, it's clear that is not needed here. Madara will finish the job if the Shodaime finds himself unable to. 

"It has to be done." Gaara's comment is quiet enough that even Madara won't hear, what they say. 

"I can sense that, but I hope it's rather Madara who does the job than the Shodaime," Sasuke grits out. He feels conflicted about it. It's a messy situation nothing good can come out of. "Hashirama Senju shouldn't have to kill his own brother." 

Sasuke can't imagine what he'd do if were confronted by an Itachi in this state. Corruption clings to the spirit, wavering in malice and cruelty. This is not the Hokage he summoned, but a soul on the verge of rotting away. 

"That's not his brother any more. Or if, just barely," Gaara says and Sasuke wonders if the man is trying to comfort him. Is his unease this obvious? 

"What happened? I thought the Edo Tensei was released and the trapped souls moved on," Sasuke asks. 

"Most of them, yes." Gaara sighs and leans against a nearby tree. "It takes a lot of willpower to resist the call, but Tobirama Senju  _ is  _ the creator of that cursed jutsu. It's not a surprise that he knows how to subvert it."

The dark markings in his face helps his green eyes to stand out even more. They are like a green oases in the midst of an unforgiving desert and while the man of Suna might have matured over the years, Sasuke can still see the ruthlessness in him. It's not quite the intense hatred and desire to rip everything around you into tiny little pieces Gaara possessed, when they met at the Chunin Exams. But the potential of destruction is still there. 

Gaara no Sabaku has gotten only more dangerous over the years, not less. By now he easily could invade Konoha all by himself and all he would need are the contents of a few sandboxes. 

He might also be the one and only person Sasuke isn't sure he could defeat if needed. Not with his mastery over the Sand. 

Hashirama, as spirit of the forest, has obvious weaknesses and the surprising integrity to go near the two very people, who could permanently harm with their breath. Not that Sasuke  _ wants to,  _ the Senju belongs in the small and exclusive group whose sympathy he judges as genuine. 

"I hope they finish it quickly," Gaara says after they have both watched the two elders talk to the spirit for a while. "Konoha might have a different image from their Nidaime, but most of the other Nation were  _ glad,  _ when he got killed. I found papers in our Archives that indicate that Suna, Iwa and Kumo went through great efforts to get Tobirama Senju into the position, where he would choose the lives of his students and closest subjects over his own." 

Sasuke raises his eyebrow, the only sign of surprise that he allows. 

"I didn't know that," he mumbles.

But it makes sense, in a way. His years with Orochimaru have taught him how their home village went and still goes through great lengths to write their  _ own  _ history books. There are mission reports, which are forever classified, hidden away or got lost on purpose. Even though the seal of secrecy should expire after twenty-five years. 

It angered Orochimaru to a great deal and his research revealed that the Hokages and the Council have gone so far to control even the newspapers in the past. This, in the end, had been what drove Orochimaru away. The search for the truth, for the other nations weren't as rigid and one-sided in their story telling. 

_ Certainly not because of a few experiments that could have brought the Mokuton back in a broad scale,  _ Sasuke thinks.  _ Sarutobi would've let himself be convinced, once Orochimaru got past the icky stages of his experiments. Though the great and the old clans are probably the reason, why it didn't.  _

Wasn't there a Shinobi, where Orochimaru had been successful? Sasuke distinctively remembers a Mokuton user hitting the base together with Naruto two years ago. Given how easily Obito had abducted him, used the shinobi to fuel the Gedo Mazo, there had been no Senju Clan pressing for his retrieval. 

"Outside of Hi no Kuni Tobirama Senju is seen as monster, isn't he?" Sasuke asks, more for clarification than anything else. 

They might be equal in power, but Gaara definitely has more resources at hand. 

An amused smile graces the Sand Prince's lips. 

"I have always admired your analytical mind. Without your intelligence you wouldn't have been able to survive on your own for so long." Gaara smirks. Sasuke doesn't know why the Kazekaze treats this as a joke, but he comes forth with answers nonetheless and he's grateful for that. After what happened with Itachi, Sasuke appreciates those who provide him with perspective no matter how controversial it might be. 

Though Gaara's smile irritates him a little, but in his quest for answers Sasuke practices himself in patience. 

"And?" he still growls, unable to shake the feeling that Gaara is teasing him. 

The Kazekage's mouth twitches before it becomes serious again. In front of them Madara's fire blazes, hot and unavoidable like the sun. Yet Sasuke can't draw his gaze away from the Desert Prince. Like him, Gaara has been shaped through circumstances. Survived being a Jinchuuriki with his sanity intact and has only grown more powerful ever since the Ichibi was removed. 

It's proof that his ability to manipulate the sand is not a gift from Shukaku, but rather his very own nature. 

Sasuke wonders if the people of Suna are smarter than they appear. Invading a foreign nation, making a psychotic Jinchuuriki Kazekage after seemingly not noticing that the old one was replaced looked foolish to a lot of people. At least at first, but when he studies Gaara now and remembers Orochimaru's warnings to stay clear of Suna the more time passed, Sasuke questions. 

Which has to wait and he finds it unfortunate. There are other, more important things to take care of. 

_ Another time then,  _ Sasuke declares and does not notice he's looking forward seeing Gaara again. 

They both look up and in Madara's direction, when the older Uchiha's chakra settles down again. Sasuke hopes no one has noticed what happened, but Tobirama Senju at least seems to be gone. 

"I always wondered how the Clans of Konoha could worship a man, who tried to resurrect the dead," Gaara sneers. It's his only comment to the Nidaime's finale demise. "Had they no eyes in their heads?" 

"Konoha is blind to a lot of things. But in this specific case I believe it was Zetsu, who manipulated Madara in his grief, when his younger brother died. It drove a wedge between  _ them _ ," Sasuke says bitterly and points at the Hokage and his Clan member. Regardless if those two could be held accountable for actions they were manipulated into doing, Itachi paid the price for it. "And since Izuna's murder was left unpunished and Madara chose to live in a self-imposed exile not soon after, it fell to the Nidaime to pick up the pieces." 

Awfully convenient in hindsight, but Sasuke contributes this to Zetsu's manipulations. That guy had far too much time to arrange the chessboard to his likening. 

"Thanks, I appreciate your honesty. I wondered if I did right in convincing the other Kages in leaving you and Orochimaru alone, but after hearing this I believe it's better that the power vacuum is filled by someone competent, regardless what their personal history might look like," Gaara declares and turns to leave. 

"Lord Kazekaze,“ Sasuke tries to stop Gaara. It burns in his chest not to leave things between them like this. Not when the other has been one of the few people, who were always honest with him. "I have no intention to return to Konoha, not permanently at least. Will I be welcome in your country?“ 

Gaara hides his surprise. This may be the first time he witnessed Uchiha Sasuke any kind of honorific. 

In the end he nods, curious what may have caused the change, „Of course, as along as you don't bother my people you are free to visit.“ 

He doesn't add that he can hardly keep a dragon out of the desert, but that's not necessary. At this point he rather invites Uchiha Sasuke for his own shake and not because diplomacy demands it of him. Maybe he also nurses the hope that Uchiha Sasuke will visit  _ him  _ and not just stop by in Suna to pay off a debt. 

Gaara vanishes into the darkness and leaves a young spirit and the two dragons behind. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware of Tobirama's raging popularity and I've nothing against him. But given the story, I need him to be controversial, especially given the fact that Hashirama is seen and hailed as the blazing hero. The person, who brought peace to the Elemental Nations, while Tobirama was at least involved in war and heavy fighting at the time of his death. And please remember that none of the Elemental Nations is innocent or a democracy. Despite the technology we have been shown, the system is still very feudal.


	12. Chapter 12

Hashirama can't take his eyes of the thing that has once been his brother. He'd like to believe that this is only an echo. His vivid imagination since the last weeks have shown that nearly anything is possible. It drives him to look over to Madara. His Sharingan are blazing, swirling fast. Which always means he's concentrating, keeping an eye on the situation to make sure he doesn't miss anything. They might not belong to the Hyuuga Clan, but Hashirama has learned over the time that nothing escapes an Uchiha. Their focus can be a scary thing, especially since don't even mention a fraction of what they really notice that's going on.

It used be his greatest strength, that he could rely on the Uchiha Clan without having to issue obvious orders. Even after Madara left, Hashirama made sure that they had a relationship of mutual respect. And to be honest, it's not that difficult. Anyone, who has even remotely thought about what the Sharingan can do has to respect those, who are wielding it. 

"Tobi, what are you doing here?" Hashirama sounds more sad than angry. "You are supposed to go to the other side."

"You weren't there. You weren't following me," Tobirama rasps. "So I followed you."

"Not such a good idea," Madara intervenes, when Tobirama attempts to get up. He's not gentle as he uses his foot to kick him down. It says a lot about the younger Senju's strength that he only groans and remains laying on the ground and eating dirt. "Defying Izanami-no-Mikoto is never a good idea, especially for someone in your position."

Madara bends down and stops shortly before Tobirama's face, who is still writhing on the ground. Gaara has to be controlling the sand, because the earth shifts to keep the former Second Hokage pinned to the ground.

Hashirama allows himself to take his eyes off his brother for a moment. Sasuke's chakra is flaring. Hissing like an angry cat, but it seems that the young Kazekage has the situation under control. He has to be confident in his abilities if he decided to go after their group alone and without notifying anyone. That confidence should be enough in order to reign Sasuke in if needed. For Hashirama trusts Madara's restraint far more than Sasuke's. For good reason, he has known Madara far longer and what he knows about Sasuke's history is enough to make even a hardened warrior like him want to throw up. So far to much has happened to really think about it. There had been no time for him to talk to Sasuke, let alone to apologize or built a relationship.

Hashirama knows that Madara will deem his last descendant, his last relative, always as more important than him. 

He wants to be a part of that.

"You shouldn't have come, Tobirama," Hashirama sighs. "There's nothing waiting for me on the other side."

Tobirama looks ... defeated. In a way Hashirama can't remember ever him being. His brother has always been loud and defiant. Yeah, that's the word Hashirama would use. He remembers the early days. His confusion about father remarrying a person, who could never bring himself to like.

_Did I genuine like you or did duty drove me to defend you?_ Hashirama wonders. He loved his brother. He trusted him for a long time. Could rely on him not to trust a knife into his back. Unlike with many other relatives where his best defence had been to openly pretend that they would never betray him ... forcing them into the awkward position of having to meet his expectations. Or else they'd have to face his disappointment. Strange that Tobirama always ended up being the messenger of bad news. Was that intentional as well? 

Was Tobirama the only one he trusted enough to openly argue with him or did they argue, because he could predict anyone else's reactions but not his own brother's?

He's supposed to feel relief to see his brother. Concern. Worry. Joy. 

But death has a way of clearing your head. Hashirama struggles to find a connection to his brother. His successor.

_Am I allowed to be disappointed in you?_ Hashirama is inclined to say yes. The world didn't turn out to be as he imagined. That's not anyone's fault. But he can blame Tobirama for failing him, can't he? 

"I could never be what you wanted," Tobirama finally spats and his face turns murderous. He doesn't have any chakra left. He's just a spirit, yet the older Senju remains wary.

He has connected with the forest and the land beneath his feed allows him to use its power. Madara has still his own and Sasuke's at his disposal. Yet there's something dangerous in Tobi's eyes. It's the knowledge he has nothing left to loose anymore.

It feels like as if he's drowning.

Hashirama tries to connect the man in front of him with the child Tobirama once had been, but he struggles with it. In his early memories Tobi is a scrawny child. Always pouting and clinging to his mother in the first years. Yet with the arrival of their younger siblings and the unrest spreading through the land, they both had been expected to get along.

For years they had trained and fought side by side, trusted the other with their own back.

Hashirama can admit that he often had greater concerns than his brother's worries. He never offered to teach him the Mokuton, not in the extend he probably should have. Maybe Tobirama's jealousy could've been prevented and kept him away from his mother's people. His questionable studies later on. He always thought them harmless and admired Tobirama's scientific curiosity. And yet his inventions had brought then into this position. Without Edo Tensei they'd be still dead. Without that jutsu they wouldn't have ended up in the grip of a Shinigami. 

Hashirama still shudders at the cold, horrible feeling he gets whenever his mind brushes against those memories.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say, Tobi," Hashirama says and crouches down to get on his brother's eye level. "I died long before you did and it's against the natural order that we were dragged from our peaceful sleep to face the consequences of our decisions, but now that I'm here you can't expect me to look away either."

"All I want is you to come with me, brother. Is that so hard to understand?" Tobirama appears to sink further into his despair. At least as long as he's looking at him. As soon as his gaze wanders to Madara, they change and gone is the reasonable strategist. 

"This is all your fault. You destroyed our family," Tobirama screams. "I should've murdered you right along with your brother."

Hashirama has the sense to go very still. Madara's chakra frizzles. For a moment it goes very still and the world seems to hold its breath, before the Uchiha next to him  _explodes._

"Stand aside Hashirama, you shouldn't have to watch what comes next," Madara hisses. His features alone are dangerous. The air around him is hot, the grass beneath his feet smoking from the rising temperature alone.

Madara has bared his teeth and Hashirama almost expects to find sharp fangs in his mouth. But there aren't any. Not yet, perhaps. Knowing that he will have to make a decision, he ponders his next actions for a moment. Tobirama is slowly raising to his feet, but the pressure of Madara's chakra is making that difficult for him. Despite his best attempts and his experiences, the sheer weight of Madara's wrath makes him loose his balance over and over again.

"I will not interfere," Hashirama says and moves aside. The finality in his own voice surprises him more than Madara.

The Uchiha only grins. He looks  _pleased_ and the expression makes Hashirama's stomach flutter. Then his nervousness dies down and only clarity remains. He retreats to a safe distance, hiding in a tree and as he sits down on the thick branch he knows he did the right thing. When he chose to remain behind, change went through him. He bound himself to the forest beneath his feet and the land is far more powerful than the weak, waning blood of the man who was once his father. For that's all that still connects him with Tobirama. The early days of their childhood, where they looked after their siblings together, where Hashirama tried his best to be a good older brother, are long gone. They used to go to bed hungry, because they offered their rations to younger children in the family. Stifled their tears, when Butsuma punished them for it and drove it into their heads that only worthy warrior get to eat and that infants, who were not ready for the battlefield yet, receive scraps only. 

Usefulness is all what counted among the Senju these days. Maybe that credo still rings true, Hashirama can't tell. But as he watches Madara draw his arms back and release one of the greatest and most beautiful Katon he has ever seen, he admits he has no desire to find out.

He's no longer Hashirama  _Senju._ He's not even the Shodaime Hokage any longer. 

All he wants to be, all what he hopefully already  _is,_ is to be Madara's loyal friend. 

A scream fills the air. It's a cry of horror and of pain. Hashirama can't see what's currently happening to Tobirama Senju, but if he's honest he doesn't want to know. He's able to judge Madara's pain from losing his beloved brother against Tobirama's insecurity. It's not his place to judge, but if he had to, he now knows which way the blade would fall.

The truth is that he can't even wish Tobirama to rest in peace. Too great are his transgressions, to far reaching the consequences of his bad decisions.

When the fire dies, as quickly as it was summoned, the outline of Madara's frame bleeds together with the darkness surrounding him. A few sparks dancing through the night is the last evidence of what happened here. Glancing around, Hashirama discovers that Sasuke and the young Kazekage are nowhere to be seen. Perhaps they thought it wise to give them space or fled before Madara's wrath.

For Hashirama can feel the forest groaning. It's not obvious right now, but when the sun rises there will be scorch marks on the ground. Blackened trees will mark the place and Hashirama gets the feeling that nothing will grow on this spot for a very long time. Until the last of Tobirama's crimes has been forgotten. Unsure how to interpret the whispering from the trees further away, Hashirama waits for a moment. Yet there's no anger, no outrage that the dragon has burned a small spot of land. Instead there seems to be ... relief.

It might hurt. The area might scar and the traces of what happened here will remain for a long time, but the corruption seeping into the ground, into the air and into the water has finally been stopped. After a while the environment will be  _clean_ again. 

_Strange that it takes his death to realize how toxic his presence was,_ Hashirama thinks. Is it right that he's glad that he will never see his brother again? No. Not his brother. His half-brother. Somehow that distinction became important. It's a good way of distancing himself from Tobirama.  _How can cause a mortal man so much havoc?_

Hashirama studies Madara's back and approaches slowly. His friend's breathing is ragged. Less because he exhausted his strength and more because he has to get his anger back under control.

"It's over. He's gone," Hashirama says and lets his hand rest on Madara's shoulder. He notices the tension and how faint tremors betray the Uchiha's cool expression.

"I know that. But it will take time until I have truly put him to rest in my thoughts as well," Madara growls and his voice is deeper than usual. He looks every inch the warrior he is. There's no mistaking that Madara is dangerous. His movements are graceful, but controlled as well. There's no unnecessary showing off, only brutal efficiency radiating off him in waves.

Thinking back Hashirama has to admit that all Uchiha were like this. For in the end the Sharingan only helps them to study their environment and heightens their reflexes a little. The genius comes all from their minds, up to and including their ability to copy any movement they perceive. Uchiha like Madara have no weaknesses.

It's the great tragedy of their clan that their greatest warriors always ended up being brought down by betrayal. For nothing could defeat them in open battle.

_My brother slew yours, because he knew you wouldn't be able to think straight after his death,_ Hashirama thinks. He mourns what could have been. 

One hundred years ago he didn't believe that they could live together peacefully. Even now, the vision where two pairs of brothers sit around a table, joking and drinking will not come easily to his mind. Maybe it's a fantasy. Will remain one forever, because both their Clans are almost gone.

"Hashirama," Madara growls into his ear, deep and dangerous. Causing the hairs on his neck to rise like soldiers standing attention. Madara is close, his chakra hot enough that he can't say if he's in possession of a body right now or not. He swallows when he hears the next words. "I want to be inside you."

The first Hokage swallows dry. He had such thoughts before. It's just he never though that they would actually become really.

"Yes," he says and his knees go weak, among other reactions he has to Madara breathing down his neck.

"Good." Clawed hands tear at his clothing. "And if you don't want to me to fuck you on your brother's grave, you should follow me."

Desire claws at Hashirama's throat. He will thank Madara later, for being considerate. He's too dizzy to truly comprehend where they are, not with Madara kissing him brutally until his lips are bruised and he's panting harshly. His midsection throbs and Hashirama claws at Madara's back, trying to tear his clothing of him.

He doesn't even know where they are. All that matters is that they're far away enough to have some privacy.

The look in Madara's eyes also leaves no room for discussion. Hashirama can surrender or he can leave. With a groan he tilts his head back. This is not the time or the place for sensual love-making. That can come later, when they have satisfied themselves. In a way, they have waited way too long in order to do this.

Hashirama berates himself for not gathering his courage and confessing his feelings far earlier. All those wasted opportunities...

"Stop thinking," Madara demands, his hot mouth tormenting Hashirama, driving him out of his mind until he's convinced that his hands are roaming over hard scales and not hot yet firm human skin.

  
  


-

  
  


In the next morning Hashirama wakes, because he is cold. Shivering he reaches for his clothing. Whatever caused him to feel comfortable last night, the heat has disappeared. When he pulls his pants back on, his gaze wanders to Madara. His friend ... his lover lies next to him, still gloriously naked. The early morning chill doesn't seem to bother him, but despite his even breathing Hashirama knows he's awake. But he looks ... relaxed. At ease with himself even though the scratch marks on his shoulders and the bruises on his back must sting.

"Aren't you done yet?" Madara smirks as he catches Hashirama staring and opens a single eye. It gleams red and the Uchiha looks like a content, very satisfied cat. "While I appreciate the effort, I think Sasuke would happily kill both of us if we don't get back soon."

Hashirama blushes bright red. Having sex with Madara is one thing. Facing his younger ... self, cousin, son or however they prefer to name that strange relationship is definitely something he didn't think about last night. Not that Hashirama regrets what they did, far from it. He just forgot that they aren't exactly possessing human bodies anymore.

"Did he ... does Sasuke know...," Hashirama stammers.

He gets a shrug as answer. "I don't know how much he  _saw,_ but given what happened last night, I bet he's willing to overlook this once."

Madara sits up and steals another kiss. He grins unashamed, "If you want to do it again, I'm afraid that you're the one who has to face Sasuke's quite understandable wrath."

The implications are enough for Hashirama to squeak and seriously consider the option of hiding under rock for a while.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no explicit porn in this story. I have planned other, far more rauncy fics for that exact reason. Though I'm not quite happy with that chapter, but since it's not getting any better rotting away on my harddrive, I hope it's still enjoyable.


End file.
